Knight of Old
by HalosandHeroes
Summary: Long ago, dragons bonded with knights who proved to be worthy. All but one were killed off by Uther. The time has come for the last Knight of Old to fulfill his Destiny. His name: Merlin. Summary sucks, the story is better. Noble!Merlin, No slash, T because I'm paranoid.
1. Dragon's Code

**Welcome to the erie real chapter of my latest fic! This is pretty long by my standards because I've been sick for the past day and a half... *sighs* Any who, I love this plot bunny and couldn't leave it alone! I don't own anything (seriously, I'm broke!).**

 **Now, without further ado, I present chapter one: The Dragon's Code!**

* * *

Long ago, when Camelot was but a village, Old Knights roamed the land. They protected all and upheld their Code, all with the help of the Dragons. The Knights had a bond with the Dragons, and the Dragons served them. For each Knight and Dragon shared a heart. They earned their place through their actions, proving that they were worthy. But every so often, a child was born who showed they were truely a knight at birth. So it is for the young man that is about to enter Camelot, who will in time father the Legends. His name: Merlin.

* * *

Merlin glided through the gate with unnatural grace. People always said that he was more a more a noble in mind and soul and body than a farmer's son; he had to agree with them. His mother always said he was different...

The booming voice of the king drew Merlin towards the yard, "The man that stands before you today, James Colins, has been accused of using witchcraft and enchantments ro conspire against the crown as well as spreading lies that the Knights of Old are still terrorizing the land. I consider myself a just king, but for his crimes I can think of only one punishment."

The king raised his hand and let it fall. Merlin couldn't _believe_ that this... _monster_ had the gaul to claim he's a king! Something deep in his heart knew that this man was wrong.

"When I came to this land all those years ago, it was marred with magic and villans claiming to be knights. That is why I am hosting a feast to celebrate twenty years of peace and sixteen years since the last Dragon as captured!" The king strutted off the balcony after his speech. An overwhelming sense of disgust filled Merlin as he watched him go.

A woman cried out, "There is only one evil here, and it isn't the great Knights of Old or magic; it is you. And I swear, by the end of your _celebrations_ you will share my pain!" Then it got wierd; the old woman looked directly at the raven and gave a slight bow. She grabbed her necklace, muttered a few words, and was gone in a wirl of dirty wind. Merlin gave the yard one last glance before walking off to find his great-uncle.

* * *

Merlin knocked lightly berfore entering Gaius' rooms. Weird tools and herbs were strewn about the compartment. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Gaius?"

The old man turned from a bookcase on his balcony, but cuaght his robe and fell through the railing. Warmth filled his body, and before he knew what was happening, Merlin's magic pulled a bed to rest under the falling Gaius.

His angry uncle stood up. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

"Nowhere, I haven't learned anything!"

"Fine... Who are you?"

"Oh ah, I have this letter. I'm Hunith's son."

Gaius looked over the sixteen-year-old once more, "You're not supposed to be here 'till Wednesday."

Merlin gave the elder a goofy grin. "It is Wednesday."

"Well, you can put your stuff up there; I'll find you some work to do in the meantime." Gaius watched the teen walk up the stair with air of noblity. This only proved what he dreaded the most: Merlin was not only a powerful warlock, but quite probably an Old Knight as well. He prayed the boy was smart enough to keep his head on his shoulders.

* * *

Uther was pasing the throne room and thinking of today's events. That old woman had bowed to a boy in the crowd; come to think of it, that _boy_ looked awfully familiar. It hit the king like a ton of bricks. The possible reason is that he was Balinor, his long-lost friend's, son. The hag must have recognized his father in him... meaning this boy is Lord Balinor Ambrosius's first born, another Lord Ambrosius. Uther sank into him throne; the legacy of his closest friend lived on, deapite the fact that he comdemned Balinor to die along side Gorlois.

But he had to ask Gaius first. With a twirl of his cloak, he was off to see the physician. His talk with Moragana could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Mary Collins stood outside the tent. She figured the best way to kill the king's brat was as the singer. She did feel slightly bad about killing the lady inside, but this was for her son. Perhaps this will jump-start that Old Knight into action against Uther, or, at least she hoped. She sliently crept through the tent flaps and began her dark deed.

* * *

Uther strode down the hall towards Gaius' quarters. It had to be well after midnight; so there was little chance the boy was still awake. Which suited him prefectly, he didn't want the raven to overhear his conversation. The king knocked once before entering.

"Ah, Gaius. I have a question for you. Who is that boy? And answer me honestly, is he who I think he is? Is he Balinor's son?"

Gaius sighed deeply before answering, "Yes sire, he is. I ask though, don't persecute the son for the father's mistakes. Merlin is innocent."

"Certainly Gaius, he never even met his father; there's no way that he could be corrupted. However, I would like him to take his father's place at court."

"Of couse sire, I just want to give him a few days to rest first."

Uther nodded in assent before leaving. He would redeem himself with Merlin. He wouldn't let another Ambrosius fall to the darkness.

* * *

 _Merlin... Merlin..._

The raven awoke with a start. What the hell was that?! He didn't have time to dwell on it, because he was _hungry_ like only teenage boys had the right to be. Merlin pulled on his coat and jumed down the stairs.

"Here's breakfast," Gaius stated, "And I got you water; you did wash last night."

Merlin took the bowl and nodded in thanks before sitting down to eat. Gaius walked up next to him and casually knocked over the bucket. Merlin stood up and stopped the water with out a second thought.

"How did you do that?! Did you encant a spell in your mind?" Gaius demanded.

"What? No! I, uh, was born like this. Never studied magic in my life," Merlin stammered. Gaius gave him a look before sitting down.

"Well, we had better keep you out of trouble. You can help me while you look for a job."

* * *

Merlin was walking back from delivering the potions to Lady Percival and Lord Olwyn, when a commotion caught his attention.

" _Where's_ the _target?_ " Oh yeah, this guy already sounds like a prat.

"Over there sir?" a servant answered.

"Well, unlike you, it's too bright. Move it," Lord Prat replied.

The servant, who Merlin later learned was named Morris, picked up the sheild/target and started to move it. The blonde whispered something to his buddies, gaining sniggers in return. He then turned and proceeded to chuck knives at the servant. Merlin's vision grew red as he looked on. Word rang through his mind, words he felt in his heart, but couldn't explain.

 _His blade defends the helpless,_

 _His might upholds the weak..._

Merlin was never sorry for what he did next. When the target rolled towards him he stopped with his foot before addressing the jerk. "Hey, that's enough. You've had your fun my friend."

"Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you. I thought so; I could never have a friend that was so stupid."

"Nor I one who could be such an ass."

"Tell me, _Mer_ lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"You wanna go prat? Let's go!"

One of the blonde's friends tossed Merlin a sword, which he caught in mid-air. Merlin had never used a weapon before, but that didn't seem to matter. He felt at home with it. The raven could almost feel his heart beat stronger, like he was meant to do this.

Merlin swung his sword and brought it down hard. It was blocked, but he used the momentum to spin around behind the blonde. After kicking out his opponent's feet, he brought sword to Lord Prat's armored chest. He tapped the metal plate a few times to signify that he won.

Two gaurds came out of nowhere and forced Merlin to his knees. The cabbage-head stood up and demanded, "Where did you learn to fight like that? You will tell me this instant!"

Merlin sneered at him, "Who do you think you are? The king?"

"No, I'm his son. Prince Arthur."

* * *

Mary rode into Camelot later that evening, under the skin of Lady Helen. Her plan was working perfectly. Before long she would avenge her son and kill the spawn of the Butcher. She hid her plan behind smiles, all the while brooding about the past and rejoicing for the future.

* * *

To say Uther was mad would be an understatement. He was FURIOUS! Merlin was meant to be his saving grace, and Arthur had gone and thrown him in the dungeon. When he heard this had happened from Gaius, he had him released as soon as possible, without any further punishment. He would have to do something about his son, and soon.

* * *

 _Merlin... Merlin..._

Merlin couldn't get that voice out of his mind as he walked through the lower town. What did it even want with him? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the girl that he walked into him. She was maybe two years older than him with curly black hair and soulful eyes.

"Uff. Sorry- Hey! You're that guy that stood up Arthur! I'm Gwenivere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," Gwen said in a lilting voice.

"Merlin. It's nice to meet you Gwen."

"I have to ask, how did you do it? You don't really look like one of those big muscly men."

"Thanks."

"No-no, I'm sure your strong, but you know..." she trailed off looking sheepish.

Merlin leened in conspiritorially, "I'm in disguise."

"Well everyone thought you were a hero. Thanks for standing up to him!"

"No problem. It was a pleasure meeting you Gwen. Until next time!" Merlin gave her a goofy smile before walking off, leaving a madly blushing Gwen in his wake.

* * *

 _Merlin...Merlin..._

That's it! That is the last thing he needed again after his day. After the freaky encounter with Lady Helen, he had beat Arthur in a fight _again_ \- with maces this time. He couldn't deal with this name shit any longer. Merlin found himself walking off to the dungeons, grumbling the entire way.

He took care of the guard easily with some floaty dice. After lighting a torch, Merlin walked down a flight of stairs; ending up in a large cave. Some scaly _thing_ flew out of nowhere and landed on a rock. The dragon scared the crap out of Merlin- then it started talking.

"How small you are, for such a great destiny."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"Your gifts were give to you for a reason... Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite Albion and return magic to the land. But he faces many threats along the way."

"Right. I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything! Without you, Arthur will fail; without you, Albion will never be born. For you are Emrys the most powerful warlock and the last Knight of Old. You are the last human bound by the Old Code."

Merlin felt something stir deep within him, and he found words rising to his throat that just felt _right_. "I, Merlin Ambrosius, choose the Old Code as my own. I am here by sworn to valor, to speak only the truth, to use arms to defend the helpless, to use might to uphold the weak. My heart knows only virtue. My wrath will undo the wicked."

The dragon gave him a toothy smile before continuing, "I never thought I would here those words again. I made the right choice in bonding with you. There is much more you need to know, but now is not the time. Farewell Sir Merlin, Knight of Old." He flapped his powerful wings and flew off. Leaving a rather shell-shocked Merlin alone on the platform.

* * *

How did he always get himself in these awkward situations? All he was supposed to do was drop off this potion to the Lady Morgana. Oops.

"Gwen, pass me that dress would you?"

"I am sorry my Lady, but Gwen isn't here a the moment."

Morgana spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice to find a rather cute boy standing in the middle her room. "Who are you?"

"My name is Merlin. I have your sleeping draft, Gaius asked me to bring it."

"Thank you Merlin." She walked over to him a took the bottle, Morgana blushed when her fingers brushed across his skin. He nodded before leaving the room. Little did the ward know, her maid had just seen every thing.

"You like him," Gwen stated.

Morgana sighed, "Who wouldn't?" Both women disolved into giggles over the fact that they both had a crush on Gaius' ward.

* * *

Merlin was completely shocked when he was invited to the feast; Uther knew he would be. Poor boy probably didn't even know he was nobility. That would change after tonight.

Uther stood up from the table and began his speech, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought me many joys, but none compare to the fact that the Ambrosius house lives on; it me great pleasure to recognize Merlin Ambrosius as Lord Ambrosius, and to give him his father's duities!"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at a suprised Merlin. The king waited a second before continuing, "And now, I have the great honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

At the mention of her 'name', Mary floated into the room. Merlin assumed that others heard a beautiful song from the looks on their faces, but she sounded like a hoard of buzzing bees to his ears. When everyone started to fall asleep, he knew he had to do something; and fast.

Merlin's eyes roved around the room until they landed on the chandeler directly above Lady Helen. He concentrated on it, and heard a mighty _snap_ when it fell to earth. Impailing the witch in the process.

But it wasn't over yet: 'Lady Helen' sent her dagger hurtling at Arthur with her dying breath. Merlin sprinted towards the prince, oblivious of how fast he was moving. He reached out and grasped the hilt; centemeters from the blonde's heart.

The king then found his voice, "You saved my son! The debt will be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin trailed off looking sheepish.

"Nonsense; you shall be rewarded."

"If you insist sire."

"You shall be knighted under Camelot. I have already seen you best my son -twice- and you are of noble blood. You just proved your loyalty; that is all I require of my knights."

Arthur's face looked like a fish, " _Father_!" His protests were drowned out by the applase for the newest knight.

* * *

Merlin sat at the table thinking about his first week in Camelot; so much had happened so quick. Gaius walked in with a package.

"Seems you're a hero."

"Na, just doing my duty."

"Oh you did quite a bit more. Perhaps your gifts were given to you to protect the prince."

Merlin looked mortified, "Oh no, you can't mean that." Gaius just shrugged.

"Well I got you something. Think of it as a moving gift, seeing as you won't be in here any more." Gaius handed over the book.

"This is a book of Magic!"

"Then you best keep it hidden."

A smile split Merlin's face, "I will study every word!"

One of the servants knocked on the door, "Lord Merlin, Prince Arthur wishes to speak with you."

"Your destiny's calling; better go see what he wants," Gaius told his ward-turned-lord as Merlin walked towards the door; ready to face whatever the future held.

* * *

 **Whoo! That's the lomgest chapter I have ever written. Hope you all like it, 'cause I had a blast writting it! I would love to hear what you think. Until next time, my Faithful Readers!**


	2. The Snake Combat Tactic

**Greetings! I have Returned! (Lol, that's from Merlin 2x01!) Congrats to those of you who figured out I stole the whole 'dragon-bonded-human' thing from Dragon Heart. Love that movie! Other thing: I plan on giving our favorite dragons a more dominant role in this fic. Cuz they're AWESOME! Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews. You guys rock!**

 **In case you were wondering, chapter one's alternate title is as follows: In which Lord Merlin beats up an Old Lady.**

 **Alright, on to the show!**

* * *

While Knight Valiant was off galavanting with his new sheild, Merlin was ajusting to court life. Uther thought it best if Arthur and him trained one-on-one. He secretly wondered if it was because he had actually beaten Arthur in a fight, twice even. So here they were, wacking each other. Merlin hitting Arthur senseless in his turn, while Arthur tried to teach Merlin battle instincts.

"Head!"

 _THWAK._

"Sheild!"

 _CLINK._

"Body!"

 _BUMF._

"Sheild!"

 _DOING!_

"Ow! That was my head. Prat."

" _Mer_ lin, how am I ever going to get you battle-ready if you don't exspect the _unexspected_?" the blonde demanded.

Merlin reajusted his mail while the prince rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's again then. But after that, we're having an actual duel. I can beat you and your shoddy foot-work any day!"

"Oh ho ho! That's a bet I know you'll lose."

"Then shall we? _My Lord._ "

* * *

Later that night was the welcome feast for the tournament the King held every spring. Gwen wasn't sure how she felt about surving at it; not at all. At least she got to see friendly faces around. Arthur was laughing along other meat heads. Typical.

Merlin seemed to have struck up a conversation with Sirs Leon and Bedevere. He was smiling while the others told him stories. Gwen didn't want to admit it, but somehow he could pull off armor. The thought had her blushing, so she turned away before Merlin could see it. It was improper for two people of their statuses to be together. Gwen turned to see Morgana staring dreamily at the raven.

Morgana finally worked up the nerve to talk to Merlin. Thankfully, it was actually acceptable for her to spend time with the newest knight, and she planned to do just that.

"Hello Merlin. Are you ready for the tornament tomorrow?"

* * *

He made his way down to the cave walking like a zombie, which wasn't entirely wrong. That damn train was going to kill him soon; especially because Arthur thought he needed more practice. Stupid Arthur. Stupid Training. Stupid, stupid Destiny. He couldn't just be normal, nooo he had to _special._

Merlin continued stomping down the steps, landing at the bottom with a great huff. At least he had one person (*cough* dragon *cough*) he could to about anything.

"Uhh! I ache all over. Is this what's like to be old?" he stared.

"Merlin, I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old!" came the dragon's indignant reply.

"Fine, fine, you win Kilgharrah. What did you want to speak about?"

The beast just shook his head. "I _was_ going to tell you more about the Old Knights, but now I'm not so sure."

"What?! No! Please, I'll be good; I want to know more!"

A deep chuckle filled the cave. "Very well, I will tell you. Hmmm were to start... ah yes that's it; the begining. Long ago this land was in a constant cycle of blood shed and war. One man was destined to change that. He was going to unite the lands under peace and joy. Yes Merlin, that was Bruta- Camelot's first king. Bruta decided the best way to do this was to rally the Knights of Old together.

"They rode out upon the field with my ancestors proudly tailing them. Once the warriors saw that the Knights had rallied behind Bruta, they realized he was a great man. The Old Knight wouldn't just follow many one! They saw that Bruta was a wise and noble man, and strived to follow his example. Since then, Camelot and the Knights have been on the same path of Destiny. It is even said that _'When the last Knight makes the King from Slayer's son, the Age has begun.'_ "

"Wow, that just- Wow."

"Indeed." When a yawn escaped Merlin, that dragon continued. "Young Warlock, you should get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Night 'Gharrah, I'll come visit you soon." And with a mighty sigh, the raven truged back up the stairs.

* * *

Morning found Merlin making his way to Gwen's father's forge. He was susprised to see Gwen there, but it was a good one.

"Hi Gwen. I was wondering if your father would be willing to mend my armor. The royal forges are swamped, and your dad is the best blacksmith in town..."

She beamed at him; her father would consider it an honor to help Merlin. "Don't worry, I'm sure he would love to."

"Oh Gwen that's wonderful! Ah, I got to go; I'm suposed to on the field in three hours. Just have the stuff there by ten-thirty. Thanks!" He called the last part over his shoulder on his way to his chambers.

* * *

Merlin's new mamservant was rather dull. The man's name was George, and all he would do is prattle on about the weather and brass. His jokes were _horrible_! However, he was efficient, he even had Merlin in his mail and shoulder armor before Arthur. With nothing else to do, ge decided to tease the prince.

"You nevous?"

"I'm the Prince, _Mer_ lin, I don't get nervous."

Merlin smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Will you just SHUT UP!"

Merlin rased his hands in a show of defeat, starting to slowly back away. He had a stupid grin slapped on his face, but it fell when reached his tent. Inside was the Lady Morgana, who was obviously waiting for him.

"My Lady?"

"Oh hello Merlin. I was hoping that you would wear this for luck," she inquired while handing him the ribbon she had in her hands.

"Thank you Morgana. That in really sweet of you." The lady turned a bright shade of red as she quickly floated out of the tent. The horn sounded, prompting Merlin to leave the tent as well. The tornement was about to begin!

* * *

He went on shortly after Arthur's match, facing a beast of a man. He was more muscly than a mountain and growled ferally every time someone walked close by.

Merlin decided to play defence and let the other man swing first. The sword came down, powerfully but slow. Merlin twisted out of the way, using the force to propel him. The brute slashed again, but was blocked by the raven's sword. Merlin swiped his weapon, twisting it painfully around opponent's blade. He gave it a sharp tug, sending the sword clattering to the ground. The mountain/man put up his hands in a show of defeat.

The rest of the day went in a similar fashion: wacking knights with pointy objects. Valiant by far fought with the least humanity, and Arthur fought with the most.

By the end of the day, the four finalists were Merlin, Arthur, Valiant and Enwain.

Valiant strutted over to the prince and the raven knight. "Your pretty handy with a sword."

"Like wise," Arthur replied flatly. Merlin had to repress a chuckle. The yellow knight looked like a wheel of pompus cheese as he strode off.

"Creep."

Arthur snorted in reply. "Ah, I'll see you later. I need to go give my servant his orders for the day.

* * *

Night found Merlin at yet _another_ feast. Uther loves his damn feasts.

"Ah Merlin. I was quite impressed with you fighting today. You could very well beat my son tomorrow."

Merlin gave a small nod. "Thank you, my lord." That was that, and the worlock found himself shuffled down the line of waiting well-wishers.

"Hello again Sir Merlin."

He flashed the woman a stunning smile. "It is good to see you once more, Lady Morgana." Merlin bowed and kissed her knuckles. The raven gave her another grin before moving down the isle. "Until next time, my Lady."

* * *

Morgana sat at hee mirror thinking over the day's events. She decided that Merlin was a better swordsman than she originally thought. The way she felt when his lips brushed over her skin; pure heaven. Then there was the yellow knight. He was slimier than a snake. She sincerly hoped Merlin would be escorting her to the feast, not Valiant. She hated that guy! With sweet dreams of the newest knight, Morgana drifted to sleep.

* * *

There was definately something fishy about that pompus cheese wheel. And Gorge and Morris were determined to figure it out. George was doing it because of his loyalty to Camelot, and Morris because Sir Merlin had stood up for him in the past.

Their great plan started when they, for some odd reason, both went to the armory an hour before the sun came up to polish their masters's mail and armor. They both where intrigued by Knight Valiant's sheild. That is, until it started hissing. Both servant gave each other a scared but determined look. What ever sorrcery this is, there's no way this is gonna slide.

Soon the Plan escalated after finding out that Valiant's opponent was injured badly from a _snake bite._ So now it was Sir Merlin and Sir Valiant in the finals. They only had two days to expose the magic sheild. It was decided that the two men would sneak into the yellow knight's room to deal with the snakes.

They waited in an aclove by his room that Morris used to hide from the King's son. As soon as Valiant left the room- struting like a fat peacock they might add- Morris and George snuck in. George started examining the sheild. He was so engrossed with it, he didn't see the snake preparing to attack him. Thankfully, Morris did. The head sliced off like warm butter with a sickening _shlick._

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were sitting in the prince's room. Talking. That alone was weird enough. Now granted, it _was_ about how Merlin should act at court, but they were still talking. That is, until George and Morris burst in. George slammed a unnatural snake head on the table, and Morris blurted out in an excited manor.

"Knight Valiant is using an enchanted sheild. We saw it. It started hissing and the snakes on it blinked! And then later we, uh, went to see if it really was witchcraft. We, that is George and I, went into his room. George started looking the sheild over when this freaky snake tried to bite him, so I took its head off."

"Uh yeah, riiiight," Arthur replied skeptically.

"Arthur, they might be telling the truth; given them a chance. George, Morris, is what your saying true?"

"I bet my life on it." George stated.

"Me too," Morris echoed.

"Well then, I believe you. Arthur does too, he just doesn't know it."

"HEY!" Arthur yelled

"But it's true, right?"

"Yeah, I trust them."

* * *

Early the next morning, Valiant was brought before the King's court. It is sufice to say that it didn't follow the Plan. The fact that Enwain died didn't help in the slightest. The servant duo officially hated Uther. And they hated the cheese wheel even more after he insulted Sir Merlin.

"George, did you tell me the truth earlier?" Both master and servant were in Merlin's chambers after the audience.

"Of course I did, my Lord."

Merlin sighed. "I believe you. But I need some time to think. George, I'm not sacking you, don't worry. Take the rest of the day off; just be here bright and early to help me with my armor. I still have to face Valiant."

"Sir, are you sure that's wise?"

Merlin gave his manservant a weak smile. "No, but I have no other choice. Guess I'll just have to expose him while I fight."

* * *

"Kilgharrah!"

The dragon flew down to his perch. "What is is young warlock?"

"I need to expose a corrupted knight. He's using a magic sheild to cheat in the tournament... Do have any ideas?"

"Hmmm I might have a few. But Merlin, don't expose yourself in the process."

* * *

 _Valiant brought down his sword upon Merlin. The raven's eyes flickered briefly, before they dulled. Never to twinkle again._

"-Merlin!"

Morgana bolted upright in her bed. Dammit! Merlin dying at the hands of the yellow knight. Not good. She walked over to the window and peered out. It was well after two in the morning, and the newest knight was still practicing for tomorrow. Hopefully it's enough.

* * *

Morgana walked in to Merlin's chambers as George finished putting on Merlin's armor.

"Merlin be careful, please. I-I can't lose you. Not when we were becoming friends."

Merlin gave her a reassuring smile. "You know me Morgana. I'm always careful. See you at the feast."

* * *

Merlin walked out onto the field. Today is Valiant's last day of corruption. Today, Valiant pays for his crimes.

The yellow knight charged at Merlin. He blocked it in his usual way. His body went into auto pilot. Thrust, Parry, Block, Swipe. Over and over again. With each new move, his heart beat stronger. He could feel the power flooding his veins.

Valiant slammed his foot on Merlin's and gave him a dirty punch. That's it. No more Mister Nice Old Knight. Merlin muttered the spell the dragon had taught him under him breath. The snakes popped out like springs.

"What are you doing?! I didn't summon you!" Valiant eclaimed.

"MAGIC! EEVVIILL!" The King cried. Merlin repressed a laugh at the deranged Uther.

"Now they see what you really are." Merlin brought his sword down the second the snakes made a move. He whacked away Valiant's blade with inhuman strength. The yellow knight's life ended when Merlin's blade found a home in his gut. "Looks like you're not going to the feast after all." Well, that's one less evil knight in the world. The croud was in an uproar at the cheese wheel's demise. The world is definately a little safer.

* * *

Uther was very suprised when Arthur lost to Merlin, but he was glad to the the prince didn't fight the magic knight.

"My honorable guests, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you champion. Lord Merlin Ambrosius, Knight of Camelot!"

Merlin strode into the banquet hall and took Morgana's arm. In the end, it worked out well for everyone.

Morgana was elated; her escort for the evening was none other than Merlin. Her dreams were wrong. And now she got to spend the evening with her favorite knight.

Morris was pleased was well. Shortly after the fight between Merlin and Valiant, he was rehired. Life was looking up!

* * *

 **Alternate chapter title: The Time when Morris and George make a Plan to Deal with a 'Wheel of Cheese'**

 **There it is! Second chapter is done. Hope y'all enjoyed. I think that George and Morris will get to appear quite a bit now... I need servants to help smooth out the story! FYI, I might not get this updated next week... I'm going to DC on a class field trip, and I'm not sure that I will be able to get enough time finish chapter three. Please don't hate me!**

 **Until then, stay spunky my Faithful Readers!**


	3. Of Afancs and Quintus

**Greetings! I have return from the land of limited Wi-Fi connection. I plan on making this slightly more AU now. Still don't know what pairings I'm gonna do- might be a Mergana fic though! Let me know what pairings you think I should do.**

 **On to the Chapter!**

* * *

She stared into the water, a sneer playing upon her face. Soon Camelot will be brought to her knees. Soon, she would have her revenge. She dropped the egg into her scrying font, watching as it made its swift journey to Camelot. With blood-lust smile, the high priestess watched her dark creation poison the poisoned city.

 _Soon Uther; soon you will have no kingdom to rule. Then Magic and her Lord and Lady shall rule again. You cannot stop what is to come._

* * *

Merlin skidded down the stairs. Arthur had given the knights an extra hard training today, claiming 'the practice was good for them'. Yeah right. He rounded the corner, walking down the hallway that his room was in. He felt something pull at the back of his mind, causing him to stop mid stride.

" _Emrys... We must speak. Come to the Stone Clearing alone. We mean you no harm."_

Merlin being Merlin, decided it was a good idea to persure the mysterious voice. So he found himself in a clearing with a large stone in the center; hence the name Stone Clearing. Three men melted out of the shadows, hooded in the style of druids.

"Right, well I'm here. What is it that you find so urgent to talk about at this unearthly hour?" the knight asked.

The middle man spoke. He had sandy-grey hair and tan skin. "Peace Emrys. We mearly came to offer help. I am Iseldir; this is Aglane and Quintus," he said while gesturing to the men on his left and right respectively. Well, man might have been a bit of an overstatement for Quintus. The guy looked only a few years older than Merlin with red hair and electric green eyes.

"Why did you can me Emrys?"

Aglane piped up, "For that is your name. Your name to beings of Magic at least."

"Riiiight. Okay then... What are you offering to help me?"

"There is a powerful sorrceress the wishes to destroy Camelot. You will have to speak to your Dragon for the specifics, but there is another way we can help. Quintus is a skilled healer; he has offered his services to help Camelot and you however he can," Iseldir said.

"Hmmm, yes that could work. We could pass him off as my uncle, Gaius', new apprentence. That would work well; thank you for you help."

All three druids bowed. "The peasure is all our. Good luck Emrys, Quintus," Iseldir stated berfore the older two men swept out of the clearing and melted back into the shadows.

"Right. Well come on Quintus; I'll introduce you to my uncle. Oh, and you call me Merlin around the people of Camelot. I would like to keep us both alive long enough to stop this evil woman."

Quintus gave him a tentave smile. "Works for me, Merlin. I will help in what ever way I can." Quintus grinned slightly brighter at the prospect of helping _the_ Emrys. Oh yeah, this was definately the adventure the young druid was looking for.

* * *

Getting Gaius to harbor the druid was easier than anyone thought. Quintus was given Merlin's old room to stay in; it was nicer than his tent, that was for sure. He crashed the second he hit the bed, only to be awaken five hours later by the old physician.

"Come on Quintus. There is an illness in the lower town that needs seeing to. You can give me a hand."

"Yes sir. I told Emr-Merlin that I would do what ever I can to help, and I meant it!"

"Yes, that was very noble of you. Well come on boy; we don't have all day!"

"Er-right. Okay, just let me, you know, get dressed."

Gaius smiled kindly at the eighteen-year-old man. "Your breakfast is on the table; we leave in ten minutes."

* * *

Merlin woke up to find George patienly waiting by his table. It was heaped high with food as usual.

"George!" Merlin whined in an exasperated tone.

"Good morning to you too, sir."

Merlin groaned in response. "All right then. What's on my lengthy list of duties today?" He sat up and shuffled over to the table. While cramming food in his mouth, Merlin listened to his servant ramble on about all his appointments for the day.

"Well you have an hour before training, and then specialized sword work with Prince Arthur. After that, a noble from your lands will meet with you about your holdings-" George was abrutly cut-off when Merlim started banging his head on the wooden table.

"Uhg! I never get anytime to myself!"

George just sighed. "Come on sir, we best get you into your armor." This prompted the teen to start hitting his head again.

* * *

Quintus stood in the street with Gaius. It was dirty with the stench of death and dark magic. The sensation made the under-cover druid's skin crawl. Directly in front of them was a man lying face-down in the dirt.

"Alright, let's see what this is all about," the old man mummbled. Quintus kneed down and rolled the corpse over. It was whiter than snow with milky eyes and black veins.

"Gaius, what is this?" Quintus asked. _Gods above, I hope I'm wrong about this..._

After examining the dead guy, Gaius stated that it would be best if the public didn't see this. So they covered up the body and started wheeling it back to the physician's chambers.

* * *

Gwen was having a great day; her dad's forge was doing much better after Merlin getting his armor fixed there, she had fresh wild flowers, and the maid had run into Merlin and Arthur on the bridge. Arthur was still a bully, but a slightly cute one. She had even had the pleasure of meeting Gaius' new appentice, Quintus, while on her way to Morgana's chambers.

"You look happy this morning, Gwen. Could a certain raven-haired knight we are both so fond of be the cause?"

Gwen blushed. "I picked these for you; I hoped they would cheer you up. I know you haven't been sleeping well the past few nights," she stated in order to doge Morgana's question.

"That's so sweet of you. Thanks, Gwen!"

"I'll put them in water for you."

* * *

Gaius stared at the young man sitting across from him. He hadn't looked suprised when he rolled over the corpse that now occupied one of his tables. He wondered why that was...

"I've never seen anything like this before. I take it that you haven't either, have you Quintus?"

"No, I can't say that I have. However, I have read about it, and you're not gonna like it if I'm right." Quintus was saved from further explanation by a knock at the door. He went over and opened it to find the prince and Emrys staring back at him.

"You must be Gaius' new apprentice. Tell him that my father wishes to speak with him immediately," the pompus blonde demanded.

Quintus bowed his head, more to Emrys than the jerky prince. "Of couse. Thank you sire, my Lord." Having recived to proper formalities, the two nobles left for the court room. The two healers filed in shortly after.

Thet entered the throne room to find another victim dead on the floor. He glanced over to see the King talking to the old man about the illness. The red-head was more interested in watching Emrys and his prince having a glaring contest over nothing. Honestly, if these two could get along, then Quintus was a high priestess!

"The most likely cause is Sorcery!" Yup. Quintus already figured that out, and the who. He just didn't know _how_. How had that woman pulled it off?!

The king pulled Arthur to the side after every one had started to leave. "You must find those responsible. You and your knights will increase your presence in the lower town. I want you to double the guard as well."

"Yes, Father."

"This is the kind of magic that underminds our authority. We must stamp it out quickly; before it kills us all!"

* * *

After walking past the tenth victim of this mysterious plague, Merlin decided it was time to do something. He couldn't just stand by and watch innocent people die; it went against the Code of Camelot, and it went against his Old Knight oath. The time of waiting is over. The time of action is now!

He ambled off tworads his uncle's chambers. Merlin walked in to find both men leaned over a flask of what he assumed was stomach fluids. Gross. Quintus looked upon from his work.

"Merlin! What can we do for you this evening?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could use an _alternate_ method to heal people. If we start healing everyone, we could spin it like you found a temporary cure until we find out what's really was causing the illness." Merlin was proud of his engeneous plan.

"Why yes, I believe that would work. However you and Quintus would only ba able to help heal those who came to me, understand?"

"Yes sir!" both teens replied at the same time.

"Good. Then I shall go inform the King I have found a 'temporary cure'. That should buy us time to find the real culprit."

"Thank you Gaius. If you hadn't said yes, I still would've healed people," stated Merlin.

"I know my boy. At least this way, no one will be accused of witchcraft."

"Well, I gotta go; Arthur has been ordered to search for the sorceror in every room. Some how, he roped me into helping. I'll see you later. Bye Quintus, good job on not dying on your first day!" Merlin strode out of the room, leaving a shocked Gaius and a smiling Quintus to study their stomach juices.

* * *

Nimueh looked into her scrying font. The bodies were lining up; soon Uther would be on his knees, beggining her to end this. In the end only the Pendragons would die. Then she would free magical people from Camelot's tyrany. Only a little longer...

* * *

Quintus and Merlin were sitting in their make-shift infirmary treating the sick with the magical pultice they had created earlier that evening. Already they had saved well over forty people from death, and were on their way to fifty. However their hearts weren't in it; they were silently fuming about Uther. Quintus couldn't stand it any more!

"Who is he to try and quarden off the Lower Town?! And after we found a cure for him! The Slayer is going to be the death of me!"

Merlin quietly addressed him, "Quintus, he will be the death of you if you don't hush up. What you just said is treason."

"Sorry Emrys, but it is the truth!"

"I know, okay?! I know. We live in fear of him every day. But right now we can't worry about that; we have a crazy lady to stop. I'm going to visit the Dragon tonight, maybe he'll have some much-needed answers."

Gwen burst into the room. _Shit! Hope she didn't hear that..._ "Merlin! My father has the illness! H-he's too far gone; please, I can't lose him!"

"Hey Gwen, calm down. We have a temporary cure until we can rid the area of the illness," he soothed, "Tom will be fine."

Gwen sniffled and dabbed her eyes. "Thank you Merlin. I can't lose him. He's all I have."

"You won't."

* * *

Damn! She was _so_ close to fufilling her dreams. She wished it would hurry up and happen already. There were only so many people in Camelot to kill...

* * *

Merlin practically sprinted down the stairs leading to were Kilgharrah was imprisoned. The dragon was patiently waiting for him at the bottom.

"What is it, young warlock? I _do_ feel your emotions through our bond after all. Why are you so angry and upset?"

"There is a sickness ravaging the town. The druids told that this is the work of a high priestess, but how am I suposed to stop it and her when I don't know what _it_ even _is_?!"

"Have no fear Merlin, for I know what plagues this land. Trust the elements at your command, and you can kill the avanc. One thing that will cme in handy when you face this beast is Shadow Jumping. It is like teleporting through shadows, and so much more. Historically, only the Dragons and Immortals could utilize it. However, due to the close bond between Dragons and Old Knights, said knights could also Shadow Jump."

"Can you teach me?" The raven asked eagerly.

The golden beast laughed. "Of course young warlock! It would be my pleasure. The idea is very simple: basically, you imagine any shadow as a door to another one. Then, you jump through. That is, in theory anyway. It will be slightly harder in reality, but I'm sure you will catch on quickly."

Merlin tentavely stepped towards a shadow, and stuck his hand in it. The dark area felt thick and syrupy. Following the Dragon's instuctions, the knight jumped into the shadow, only to find himself another one a few feet away. Finding this new experience cool, Merlin repeated it. Soon, he was teleporting all around the cave, his laugh echoing throughout the cavern.

"Thank you my friend. This means a lot to me. Just one more question: What _is_ an afanc?" The dragon rolled his amber eyes before launching into a _very_ long winded and confusing explanation of the magical beast.

* * *

Merlin was running down the hall early next morning. This castle isn't _that_ big, where could that damn prince be hiding?! Arthur needed to help him kill the bloody monster. He rounded the bend into another corridor when he spotted Morgana.

"Merlin! I didn't exspect to see you here. Merlin, what is it?" she asked him after seeing the stress etched into his face.

Merlin sighed before telling her everything. "I figured out what is plaguing the town, but I need Arthur to help me kill it. Only problem is, I don't know where he is!"

"I think I know where Arty is. I'll go get him and then we'll meet you outside the aquaducts."

"Wait a minute, _We_?!"

"Yes Merlin, we. I'm helping too!"

"Fine. I know can't stop you, but PLEASE be careful."

"Always am!" Merlin rolled his eyes at her before dashing off to his room to grab his sword. Not that he would need it. The afanc must be vanquished by wind and fire, not _metal._

Ten minutes later found the three nobles standing just inside the tunnel.

"You better be right about this, _Mer_ lin," Arthur huffed.

"I am, trust me for once! I think it would be best if we split up; we can cover more ground that way. Just scream like a little girl if you find anything, Arthur," Merlin said, gaining a smirk and a scowl in reply.

They did, however, split up after that. As soon as the others had left him, Merlin Shadow Jumped around trying to cover as much ground as he could. Morgana screamed, drawing the warlock to the main well. He melted out of the shadows just as Arthur went after the afanc. The over-grown mud pie knocked knocked Arthur's sword out of reach.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as he chucked one of the torches. He took the other one from a histerical Morgana before facing the beast with the prince. The raven muttered an incantation under his breath and both knights swung their sticks. Merlin's wind spell caused the fire to flow from its home and land on the monster. It let out a savage roar before desintigrating into a pile of ash.

Arthur laughed from the adrenelin high. "Well that was easy!"

* * *

Little did the heroes know, some one had seen what they had done. Nimueh scowled at her font.

"Merlin! GAH!" She smacked the basin angerly before storming off. Her had a murder to plan for certain thorne in her side!

* * *

Merlin sat out on the training yard, just drinking in the sights. Until Morgana and Gwen showed up.

"And what can I do for my favorite ladies?"

Both women blushed slightly. Morgana spoke up first, "We just wanted to thank you for your help. Not just with the afanc, but with everything these past two months."

"Yeah, you saved my father and furthered his business. I'm forever greatful for that!" Gwen added.

Merlin scratched his head and looked rather bashful. "Er yeah well, I was just doing my duty and fulfilling my oath as a knight." _Well, that wasn't a complete lie..._

"Still, thank you Merlin. You are what a knight should be. I hope you show the other men how to act. Like a certain blonde we know..." Morgana said. Her joke caused all three people to burst out laughing, and they didn't stop until Arthur came to drag Merlin to extra training.

* * *

Two days. Quintus had been in Camelot for two days and had already had an adventure. Anything can happen when you're hiding in Camelot. Especially with Emrys around! The druid couldn't wait for the next big adventure..

* * *

Nimueh held up the plant and sneered. This is just what the doctor called for!

"Merlin, you will pay for this!"

* * *

 **Alternate title: _Attack of the Mutant Mud Pie!_**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you like my OC! Until next week, stay fluent my Faithful Readers!**


	4. Tarra

**Viola! My first original chappie! In this story any ways... Figured it was time for a certain warlock to visit his lands. There's a Dragonheart reference it here for those of you who can catch it! In case you people didn't already figure this out, I'm a sucker for a good OC- keep that in mind. I will probably have a lot of 'guest star' OC's. I'm a broke Senior in High School... Seriously, I don't own anything!**

 **But you guys don't want to hear my sob story, so onto the Show!**

* * *

He had put this off too long. Sure he wasn't yet of age, but that was no excuse. It was time for Merlin to visit his family's land.

He stood in the courtyard with the small party that had come to see the young lord off. It consisted of Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, Morris, and Arthur; he still wasn't sure why the prince was there. Quintus was making the journey with George and him. The fool druid refused to let the raven travel alone. The attitude of the party was somber.

"Don't worry all; I'll be back before you know it! We shall only be gone for a week," Merlin stated with a goofy grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid that we miss _you_. I'm looking forward to seven whole idiot-free days."

"Face it Arthur, you're gonna miss me!"

"As _if_!" Arthur sassed.

"Yes, well the rest of us will miss you three. Be safe and come back _alive_ ," Gaius stated. He was getting tired of all the boys' bickering.

"Be safe, Merlin." Morgana murmurred so that only Merlin could hear it.

"Don't worry, we will. Until we meet again, you lot keep safe!" Merlin called over his shoulder as the three men set off for the Ambrosius lands of Tarra.

* * *

Dean paced the hall nervously. Lord Ambrosius was visiting his lands starting today, and he had the nagging felling that this trip would end badly. He didn't have the heart to tell the young man that his land was riddled with problems. Mostly caused by his second-in-command, Sir Riane.

The teen didn't have time to dwell on this, for the young noble and his small party arrived. Dean stepped into the court yard and a gave a small bow to his lord.

"Greetings, Lord Ambrosius, and welcome to your lands. I hope you find everything here to your satisfaction."

The raven look uncomfortable. "Please, Merlin is fine- I'm not a fan of titles. This is the Apperntice Physician, Quintus; and my manservant, George. And who, may I ask are you?"

Dean was shocked. The man before was so unlike most nobles he had met before. "My name is Dean, my lord. I'm one of Sir Riane's servants. He sent me to show you to your quarters."

Merlin smiled kindly at the teen who was probably about fifteen. "Right then; lead on!" The four men walked into the small castle and headed for the most luxurious lodgings within. Dean led them deep into the building before taking a sharp right and ending up at a large oak door with a smaller off to the side a ways.

"This room is yours, my lord. There is an antichamber inside for your servant. The smaller quarters off the right is for Quintus. Sir Riane is hosting a welcome feast for you tonight. If you need anything, come and find me or another servant." With another bow, Dean exited, leaving the three men to get settled.

A few hours later, Quintus walked into the big room, looking jumpier than normal. "Quintus, what is it?" the knight asked.

Quintus looked at him, but his grren eyes seemed to gaze elsewhere. "Can you not feel it? Like something is tearing apart this castle..."

"Yeah, I feel it too. Feels nasty, like ants running through honey."

"I think it would be best if we kept our eyes peeled, there's no telling what lurks in this old castle."

* * *

At first, Merlin thought every thing was fine and dandy. Well, other than the creepy feeling of bugs crawling in honey. Then he noticed how scared the servants looked, how ravaged the villages were, how fat and stuck-up Sir Riane was. That damn prat was worse than Arthur. That's how the raven knew something was amiss with his lands. The feast that happened yesterday only furthered his suspicions.

Nothing major happened that night, but the women servants would hardly go near Riane, and every one else seemed overly wary, while some looked ready to clock him one. They ate and drank only the finest items, all the while he could see the lower class staring longly at even the scraps of food. None of the knights took mind. None, exept one. His name was Sir Bowen. Merlin made up his mind to speak to the knight about what was going on.

The raven also decided to take to the streets first. He used a glamor so no one would recognize him...

* * *

Molinda was making her way home to her father's tavern after working at the feast. She hoped her dad wouldn't be too worried; she was late because a certain knight had cornered her and had violated her privacy. Molly entered the pub quietly and slipped into the back to change before her shift.

She walked out and saw a teenager with a mop of rusty-brown hair and cool, grey eyes. He was sitting all alone, so Molly took pity on the boy.

"Hi there, I'm Molly. Can I get you anything?"

The kid looked up. His voice was rather deep for his age, "Hmm? Oh, I could use a meal. Name's Rhys, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rhys! I'm sorry to say, but we don't have much in the way of food. The nobles of the land horde virtually all there is... I'll see what I can scrounge up. Then you can tell me why a boy like you is sitting alone in my father's tavern."

Rhys gave her a tentave smile, "Sounds like a plan!" Molly grinned at the teen before whisking off to find the thin boy something to eat. She reappeared in front of Rhys five minutes later with plate of scrawny chinken wings.

"Right, well you wanted to hear my story. I'm afraid it's not all that much. I came to the city in search of work after my parents died. Been travelin' around since they passsed on 'bout a year ago. I guess I thought this was a good place to settle for a while."

"Oh you poor thing! I hope that the knights of Tarra weren't the ones who killed them. They're god awful! All they care about is their damn taxes and food. And Sir Riane's the worst of 'em. He likes to... Never mind."

Rhys looked angry now. "Molly, what does he like to do?"

She didn't know why, but she felt like she could tell Rhys every thing, and that it would still turn out alright. "H-he likes to, to take _advantage_ of female servants. Especially me and my friend Beth," Molly choked out.

The teen slammed his fist down on the table. The entire pub went silent at the brunette's display. He spoke in quiet fury, "He. Can't. Do. That. I'll kill that bastard for what he has done."

"Rhys, please calm done. It's okay! I-I'm used to it by now-"

"No Molly. I'm gonna fix this." He stormed out of the tavern without another word.

* * *

Bowen was out patroling the lower town. Since the young Lord Ambrosius was visiting his lands of Tarra, Sir Riane had doubled secruity in order to suck-up to the teen. Bowen was certain that this wouldn't help the fat man like he thought it would.

A kid burst out of the River Tarvern in a rather angry manor. He started stomping down the road, with a barmaid running after him. The other knights ran after them, with Bowen in tow. Once they caught up to the couple, two knights threw the boy to the ground while another one grabbed the girl roughly.

"Ooh hello beautiful!" the pig that held the maid said.

The brunette teen roared at him, "Let her go! Do you men have _any honor?!"_ The man laughed hoarsely while his buddies rained down punches on the lad. Bowen was disgusted. He had sworn to follow the Old Code when he became a knight, and this went against every thing the Code taught.

"Stop! Use your head and think. What would Lord Ambrosius think if he saw this? Not to mentions what Sir Riane would do to you if that would happen!" Bowen hoped his reasoning wouldn't be lost on these meat-heads.

The boy spat out blood. "I wouldn't try me. I am a close friend of the Lord of Tarra, and I _will_ go to him if you don't cease this brutality." The girl looked shocked at his statement. He looked a her with an unreadable look. "Sorry for lying to you Molly, but I needed to get a feel for this land and her people. I'm Quintus's cousin."

"Oh Rhys! _Please_ , you don't have to take my problem to Lord Ambrosius."

Rhys gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry Molly, I'll be fine. You sir... what is your name?"

"Bowen." he replied stiffly.

"Sir Bowen, would you mind showing me to Lord Ambrosius's chambers? He and I need to have some words." Bowen nodded. After seeing Molly safely back to the pub, Rhys and Bowen headed towards the Lord of Tarra's room.

They stepped inside, and Rhys immediately changed. It was like his body melted away, replaced by a raven-haired boy instead.

"What the- Who are you?"

The kid sighed, "My name is Merlin Ambrosius, Lord of Tarra. And the last Knight of Old. You try to follow the Code as well, don't you, Bowen?" The last part was more of a statement than a question. Bowen was in shock. Who wouldn't be after meeting an Old Knight?

"Yes, I do. How did you know that?"

"I could feel it; just like I can feel your disgust for Riane, or the fact that you aren't going to hand me over to Uther for my 'crimes'. You have this kind of aura- it just screams Old Code and virtue."

"So, what are we going to do about Riane? What he does goes against what we stand for."

Merlin smirked, "Oh don't worry about him; he'll be dealt with before I leave. Just keep your head down, the knights'll be after you for standing up to their authority. Now if you'll excuse me, I plan on actually getting some sleep tonight!"

Bowen nodded. "Sir." He walked out of the room, unaware of what happened next.

* * *

Merlin didn't even wait for George to come in, he undressed and hopped into his bed. He felt someone grab his arms. The raven was hit on the head and desended into darkness.

When he awoke, Sir Riane and his cronies were standing outside his cell. They laughed at him.

"Look at the mighty Lord Ambrosius!" Riane howled.

"You'll be sorry you crossed me Riane; you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? You're just a lost little child and chained to a _wall_ at that!"

"You might want to check your facts," Merlin stated simply. He willed his magic to rebel against the locks. They fell away with a satifying _POP!_ The raven stood up and ambled to the door. He felt something click, and his soul sang with joy at reuniting with the other one.

"You have violated the Code, now you will pay for that mistake!" Merlin roared in an unnaturally deep voice. His eyes were burning gold the entire time. He raised his hand and the cell door blew off its hinges. Merlin stepped out and grabbed a sword and slew Riane's knights before turning to him. The fat man snapped to his senses.

The battle was short and intence. By the end, Riane was on the ground- dead along with every other corrupted knight in Tarra. His last thoughts were that he would never get to eat the boar he bought with tax money.

The dragon's blood receeded from the young lord's veins, leaving a tired and slightly teriffied boy in its place. He closed his eyes and slumped against a wall. That how Quintus found him later; still leaning on the wall.

Quintus hauled the warlock's body into his bed before departing for his own. No one woke Merlin up for a long time. It was midday when George ventured into the raven's room. He shuffled out of his bed, threw on some clothes, and then went in search of Bowen.

* * *

He found the man speaking to some scared servants about their jobs. He seemed rather fond of Dean in peticular. They all bowed when he came up.

"No- please, you don't have to bow to me."

Bowen spoke up, "My Lord, what can I do for you?"

"Well Bowen, that is something of a private matter... Would you follow me please?" Merlin walked off, Bowen tailing after him. Once they were in more private quarters, the raven spoke once more.

"First off, I'm putting you in charge while I'm not here. Second, I plan on making Tarra a safe haven for magic and followers of the Old Code. Secretly of course, but a haven none the less."

"Sir, I would be honored to help."

Merlin smirked, "I had a feeling you would say that! Come, I'm going to introduce you to my druid friend, Quintus." Bowen nodded dumbly before following Merlin.

* * *

The next week was spent organizing ways for sorcerers to get to Tarra, as well as getting the word out. By the end of the week, several druid camps had settled in. Even the citizens seemed better- happier too. Merlin was sorry to leave, but he knew Bowen would look after his lands especially with Dean as his new servant/friend. He made a silent promise to come visit again, soon.

Merlin rode into Camelot with a smile on his face, his companions following in suit. Arthur and Morris stood outside waiting for them. The prince snorted.

"Didn't think you would be that excited to see me _Mer_ lin!"

"You? Nah, I just missed beating you with a sword- that's all."

"Why- you little- MERLIN!" Said raven sprinted away, the bonde chasing after him. Yep, it's good to be home!

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _Wherein the Snoody Sir Riane gets his Ass handed to him by a Sixteen-year-old_**

 **Whoop there it is! (Sorry, couldn't stop myself there!) Sooo, how'd ya like it? Anyone find the Dragonheart reference? I know I know, but I couldn't help myself! Ooh, one other thing; I'm pretty sure this gonna be a Mergana fic with a slow burn. (Lol. That sounded like an order in a resturant!) Not entirely sure yet though... Leave a comment on what you think!**

 **Untill next time, keep hip my Faithful Readers!**


	5. Unintended' Victim

**Holo. Yep- it's a slow Mergana fic, but it will probably be different than what most of you expect... There's a Terminator 2 refernece for my movie buddies!**

 **For my guest reviewer: I've got your red wine; just so you know!**

 **I didn't get to proof read as much as I usually do, so please forgive my grammar/spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Nimueh stod over the basin, harsh words rolling off her tounge. Her revenge on the traitor would be swift and painful. None can stand against the wrath of a high priestess!

 _I hope you enjoyed your stay in Tarra, for soon you body will rest there forever. You were wrong to cross me, little Merlin. And now I'll have to clip your wings for good..._

"Merlin!"

* * *

He was definately weirded-out. Not only does Uther decide he wants peace out of the blue with Mercia, but this one maid keeps staring at him like a crazy person. Yeah, the second thing was definately worse. What is this lady's problem?!

Merlin tuned out Uther's whole shpeal about the _honor_ of hosting such esteemed guest, et ectera. It was really boring and a total load of crap too. The entire ten minites he had to stand still like a good little soldier, the creepy lady's eyes didn't leave him. At all.

Can you say 'Stalker'? There was something about her, something that made Merlin's skin crawl like ants in honey. He hadn't felt this way since stepping into the caatle in Tarra. This woman ment ill and Merlin was duty-bound to stop her.

The two continued to have a glare-contest until the two kings shook hands and the room erupted into applause. Merlin clapped along half-heartedly, still glancing at the crazy woman every once and awhile.

* * *

"I'm telling you Gaius, this endeavor isn't going to end well for Camelot." Merlin and Gaius were walking through the halls a few hours after receiving Bayard.

"My boy, what ever gives you that idea?"

Merlin mumbled, "Don't know, it's just one of my funny- OOF!" One of Bayard's maids had run into him. The crazy one, to be precise.

"S-sorry!" she stammered while hastily grabbing the sheets she had dropped. Now, Merlin may not have liked this woman, but he was still a gentleman. He bwnt down to give the servant a hand.

"Here, let me help you with that lot."

"Thank you, sir." Merlin looked at her; she had the brightest blue eyes that you could just get lost in.

"I'm Sir Merlin, _'Lord of Tarra'_ , but most people just call me Merlin," he stated with an easy and care-free attitude, "And what would your name be?"

"I'm Carra, sir. It must be such an honor to be a knight of Camelot," she said with a warm smile.

"Yes, well, between you and me, the prince wouldn't last a day without me." She let loose a light laugh, happy and free.

"Well, Merlin, thank you."

"Hmm? Oh, right." Merlin handed her the pillow before turning a violent shade of red. She have the raven a smile and a nod before hustling off to her duties.

Gaius spoke up, "Shouldn't you be busy protecting the prince?" Merlin broke into a grin and Gaius broke into a laugh; totally forgetting their earlier concerns.

* * *

Nimueh tip-toed into Bayard's room. The stupid noble had no idea that he was being played; being bad feels _so_ good. She crept over to the box housing the goblets and ripped Arthur's out. The priestess replaced the cup with the poisoned one. A sneered played at her mouth as she hustled out of the chambers.

* * *

Okay, it was official. Uther needed to stop hosting so many feasts, or they were all going to get fat. Especially Arthur. The king was making his own son fat; stupid cabbage-headed king...

Or at least, that was Merlin's oppinion on the matter. Yet there he was, getting ready for yet _another_ celebration. Hopefully this one didn't end up with a food-fight like last time. According to George, wine was a _nightmare_ to get out of clothes. Thank the stars he didn't have that job!

Merlin walked down the corridor and then bursted into Arthur's room without knocking.

"MERLIN! What kind of person enters a room without knocking first?!" Arthur roared.

"Sorry _sire_." He didn't sound like it.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to come make sure you're ready; your father would like you to show up on time- for once."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine idiot. Let's go."

Merlin bowed mockingly. "Of course, my Lord Prat." Arthur punched the raven in the arm, getting an indignant "Ow!" in return.

The two men walked down the stone halls in the direction of the Banquet Hall. Lights and colors and sounds assalted Merlin's hightened senses, but through it all, he could feel something dark amd cold. He couldn't figure out what it was.

Bayard made a speech.

Something evil...

Arthur and Uther taosted with their new goblets.

Something deadly...

Arthur started to tip the wine back.

"POISON! Stop! Arthur, it's laced with poison," Merlin screamed.

Uther, pompus as ever, demanded, "Do you have any evidence to back your claim?!"

Merlin's other half took over. He charged, snatched the poisoned chalice, and tipped the liquid down his throat. The wine burned like a thousand raging fires. The world tilted sideways and he fell to the ground. "How's that for proof?" he choked out before the world disintigrated into darkness.

* * *

Nimueh was filled with vicious glee. Her plan had run its course and now that blasted Old Knight lay on his death bed; slow paassing as his insides tore themselves apart.

* * *

The whole room stood in silence, looking at the young knight who had just risked his life to save the prince. The only sound in the hall was the hero's labored breathing. Arthur was rooted to the spot, disbelieving horror written across his square-jawed face.

"Merlin, you idiot, get up! Y-you can't have been telling the truth. Stop this act and get up!" Arthur yelled at the unconsous teen.

A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. "Sire... Gwen, grab the cup and bring it to my chambers; I must identify the poison." Arthur grabbed the raven and hoisted him over his shouler as he, Gaius, and Gwen hurried to the physician's chambers. He didn't even care that he was alive and the would-be assasin was caught.

Down the dim halls they went, running on as if nothing else in the world mattered. And for the three, nothing really did. They burst through the door and Quintus began shoving books and papers and herbs off of one of the tables to clear room for Merlin.

* * *

Of course. It could just be some poison like hemlock or acconite, or any other one that Gaius _actually_ had the ingredients. _Of course_ it had to some flower that _only_ grew in _one_ place in some godforsaken forest guarded by a _cokatrice!_ Why wasn't life ever easy for the prince of Camelot?

But he did it in a heart beat for one of his knights, and dare he say it- friend. So there he was, standing by the cave enterence with a screaming girl in the back ground, facing down that damned monster. Yep, his luck was the _worst_ , second only the the teen-knight who currently lay dying while Gaius, Morgana, and Quintus feriously to keep him alive until Arthur got back.

And then that woman who was wailing like a little girl had to go and turn out to want to kill him. She was _definately_ one of the crazier sorceresses he had the 'pleasure' of meeting. Cryptic too. He was hanging on the slick cliff, pissed off. This was not a good day for Athur.

"Who are you?!" he demaned through clenched teeth.

"I'm the last face you'll ever see," she stated dramatically. With a swish of her baby blue cloak, the woman was gone, taking the light source with her. Oh yeah, she definately had a flare for dramatics.

Now all Arthur had to worry about was getting the flower before he dies in this shit-hole...

* * *

Morgana hadn't left Merlin's side since he was first brought to Gaius's chambers. She had done every thing she could do to help, even demand that he be moved to his own room so that he would be more comfortable.

His room was so unlike anyother she had seen in the castle- blue and silver and red and gold hung everwhere, making it feel welcoming. It smelled like the forest and campfires; just like him. Something about this room made her feel safe and cared for. Hopefully it had the same effect on Merlin.

She wrung out the cloth she had been using to tend to the raven, shaking off the excess droplets before dabbing it across his brow again. Even his labored sleep, he was gorgeous. His strong-but-lean form, his toussled hair and etherial face.

A face that contorted in pain. Twisted and pinched, where seconds before it was relaxed. "Arthur... it's a trap... No!" Morgana fled from the room to find Gaius, not noticing how the knight's body seemed translucent and glowing.

* * *

Arthur had just climbed back onto the ledge when thing got worse, like WAY worse. The spiders were crawling tup the lumpy cave wall, but that wasn't all. The was a transparent knight standing in front of him. He was tall and lean, decked out in bright, silvery armor. His whole body glowed with a warm golden light.

"Well go on then, kill me!" Arthur screamed at the knight.

"Come with me if you want to live," the glowy knight stated. He turned around and started to climb the rocky face. Arthur gave up. It was either follow the strange man or get eaten by spiders. _Oh tank it all!_ Arthur stared to climb after the knight, leaving the spiders in the dust. He spotted something yellow and green out of the corner of his eye.

The morteous flower.

Arthur strained his arm, bare grasping the flower. He yanked a couple of the spiky stems to be on the safe side. The treacherous climb resumed.

* * *

Kilgharrah sat in his cave, feeling the disturbance in the magic. It seems Merlin has the ability to split his soul from him mortal body. So few can do this, it makes the gold dragon wonder, is this boy all he seems? Only the gods and few dragons have mastered this technique. How strong is this boy?

* * *

Quintus was sitting in the physician's quarters, just waiting for the lazy prince to get his fat ass back to Camelot. His lord's magic could only keep him breathing for so long...

The wooden door creecked open to reveal a rather frazzled prince.

"Have you got it?"

"Yeah, I do. Now go save Merlin." The prince left without another word. Quintus was thankful for that- he had to use magic to boost the potency of the antidote. Damn Sorceress!

Quintus moved around the tables in a blur of red hair and tan clothing as he created the foul concotion. Ginding, chanting, water, more grinding, more chanting... The cycle continue for a good ten minutes. Gods of Magic, may this please work...

* * *

Morgana looked on with pain, not caring to hid the hot tears swelling in her eyes. Merlin was dying, and the antidote was no where to be seen.

The green-eyed apprentice flew through the doors, startling Gaius awake as he did. He promptly yelled "I did it!" before shoving a bottle of what looked like puke and bog water down the raven's throat. Merlin let out a few struggling gasps before falling silent.

"Is he? Oh gods!" Morgana wailed into Quintus's shoulder while he awkwardly tried to comfort her.

"That's disgusting!" a voice- Merlin's voice croaked, "What the hell did you give me?" He smacked his tounge several times to banish the foul taste. Morgana looked at him and kissed him. It was short and sweet, leaving Morgana blushing at a slightly grinning Merlin.

"I'm sorry, I just-" she stammered.

"Hey, it's okay... let's just take it slow," Merlin said with a wink. Morgana wasn't sure if he was serious or just playing. Soon after, Gaius shooed every one out so Merlin could rest. Morgana waltzed back to her chambers and fell asleep in her dress. Which still smelled like Merlin- camp fires and woods.

* * *

In the end, Uther saw reason and released Bayard and his men. Gaius had a lot to do with that. Once he heard Nimueh was behind the attack, the king was ferious. That witch will pay...

Arthur got a speech from Uther about going after the flower alone, but as Uther was trying to atone of his sins by the raven, his heart wasn't in it.

Merlin was even more on his toes after the poisoning. Gaius was sure that the attempt was for him amd not Arthur.

Morgana was still unsure of what Merlin felt about her, but she was pretty sure she was falling for him. Along with every other girl in a fifteen mile radius.

And Nimueh? Nimueh was pissed. That knight better be ready- next time she wouldn't fail!

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _Wherein the Crazy Maid tries to poison the Glowy Knight_**

 **Aaand that's a wrap! Sorry that I was later this week... *dodges rotten friut and what?! A potato?!* Sorry! Yep...**

 **Until next time, stay barcode my Faithful Reads!**


	6. The new Captain

**Yo! I'm alive ppl! Finals were a bitch. Much worse than writing for you guys! This is a shorter chapter because of the way I changed the plot... Oops! The next chapter will probably be longer because I will be on summer vacation. Maybe I can get my older brother to give me a hand while he's home from college...**

 **On to the show!**

* * *

The forest. A canvas painted with greens and browns and bits of vibrant others. And incedently, the perfect place for a certain young knight to escape a stuffy room full of fat old lords (read: bootlickers). No kings, no prats, no sorcerors hell-bent on destroying Camelot. It was perfect.

Well, perfect for napping anyways. Or it was, until a damn griffin decided to attack him. Merlin reached for his sword, only to remember it was at Tom's. Getting repaired. _Great! The one time I need my sword, it's in the shop. Man, I have some shitty luck._ Then some carzy man with a death wish stepped in front of him. He swung his sword at the beast, only to have it shatter against the tan feathered body. The thing bitch-slapped swordy guy before flying off to its nest.

"Thanks for the assistance."

He gave Merlin a weak smile. "No problem. My name is Lancelot by the way."

"Nice to meet you; I'm Merlin." He made a movement to sit up, but grunted in pain. Further inspection, Merlin found a wound in his side from the monster. Lancelot stared at it for a few seconds before fainting like a girl. Great...

* * *

Lance woke up in a soft bed surrounded by the smell of woods and smoke. The pervious week came flooding back all at once. Passing through Tarra, crossing the woods, fording that river. All so he could come to Camelot, and become a knight. Then his confrontation with the odd man and that _thing_ in the forest. At least that explained why everything hurt, but why was he in a bed?

He cracked his eyes open and brought his hand up to sheild them from the glaring light. The room Lance was in was small; a small desk and the bed took up the majority of the limited space. A man a year or two younger than him with flaming red hair and bright green eyes walked in.

"Oh good, your finally awake. Lord Merlin will be pleased to hear the news. How's the pain, anything throbbing?"

 _Wait a second, Lord Merlin?!_ "Uhh... My side is killing me, but other than that, I feel fine. Did you say _Lord_ Merlin?" He croaked.

The man-boy gave him a weird look. "Yeah, Lord Merlin of Tarra, Knight of Camelot. Unfortunately, he's out surveying damage inflicted by that griffin of yours." The red-head left, and Lance fell asleep again.

The naxt time he woke up, Merlin was sitting there, calmly reading a book. Lance shuffled over to the window. "You know, ever since I was a little boy, I wanted to be a knight. Raiders attacked my village, and knights led by a man named Balinor saved us. Ever since then, I have wan to help others in the same way."

Merlin nodded before adding, "Balinor was my father. Never met him though; he died at war before I was even born. My mother fled to a village in Estia named Ealdor, because my parents were engaged to be married. I'm technically a bastard, but I was the oonly heir to my father's title."

"I came to Camelot to become a knight. To help people the way your father did."

Merlin gave him a morrose look. "I am sorry, but only nobles may become knights. Although, I _am_ in need of a new captain of the gaurd after an unfortunate accident involving one of my knights and my previous captain."

"I heard about that. Riane and Holblus had what was coming."

Merlin smiled weakly. "Indeed they did. Once this mess with the monster is cleared up, I will take you to Tarra."

"Thank you Merlin. For everything"

Merlin gave Lance a goofy grin. "No problem my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a monster to see to."

* * *

Arthur was in a mood, according to Merlin that is. Honestly, he was just a little pissed that none of the new recruits could pass the final test to become a knight. This was a problem- especially with the griffin attacking people.

"Buck up Arthur, I'm sure you'll find the knights you need some where."

"Grummund's the third one to fail this month. How am I supposed to defend Camelot with rubbish like that? Even you're half-decent with a sword," Arthur grumbled.

"Hey! I resent that; I'm better with a sword than you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "As if!"

"Alright Mr. Super-Prat, care to test that theory?"

"Oh it's ON. Ten minutes. The training ground. Be there, or prove me right: that you're a girl's petticoat."

Arthur stalked off with every intention of beating Merlin, but they both already knew (read: Merlin) who did, in fact, win. But at this point, Arthur was used to it. Merlin's soon-to-be captain even came out for a round. He was phenomenal; he beat the prince and damn near beat Merlin. Or least came closer than any of the other knights that had spared with the raven man. The practice was good; it took Arthur's mind off of the Griffin that was prowling around the forest.

Arthur was fed up with that damn over-grown chicken. So mush so that he had decided to take his knights and hunt it down before it came to Camelot and killed off his future subjects. So they rode out in search of the beast, little did they know it was following them...

* * *

'Bregdan anweald gafeluec'

He chanted it over and over in his head like a mantra. Merlin still didn't know if he had enough magic to make the spell work, but there was little else he could do at the moment. His plan was simple, abeit risky: Shadow Jump to get the monster by surprise, do the spell, kill the griffin. It was perfect, except for the small issue of everyone seeing him do it. He prayed that everybody would look away for some odd reason when he did it.

In the end, they didn't find the beast: it found them. It was a blur of brown in the dark underbrush, nothing more. It was all the warning the knights had before it assaulted them.

In short order, all of the knights were taken care of. 'Well that's convenient' Merlin thought as he stooped to check if the prince was alive- which he was.

The raven stood and glared at the beast. He sprinted into a shadow to his left, only to pop out of one a good fifteen feet above the griffin.

"Alright Merlin, it's now or never," he muttered to himself, "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Nothing. Shit. "BREGDAN ANWEALD GAFELUEC!" There was a burst of blue light from his sword, seconds before it imbeded itself in the gap between the wings.

"You did it!" Lancelot exclaimed. 'Well shit.'

"Lancelot, please. PLEASE. Don't tell anyone what you saw."

"I won't Merlin, I promise... So I take it that this means Tarra is more magic-friendly than I originally thought."

Merlin smiled. Lancelot burst into laughter and Merlin followed in suit. The raven walked over and slapped Arthur's face. Hard.

"MERLIN! You-little- I'm gonna get for that!" he screamed at the retreating forms of Merlin and Lancelot.

"See you in a few weeks Arthur- I'm off to Tarra!" Merlin called as he and Lance galloped off to the castle to gather supplies for the trip. Merlin knew he was going to pay for that when he got back, but he honestly didn't care. There was little that Arthur could do.

* * *

The trip was unusually quiet. No bandits, prats, or griffins. Mostly because the monster was already dead. They topped the little rise and saw the sprawling landscape below. It was dotted with trees and a moderate amount of buildings. In the middle was a small, white castle that burned orange in the setting sun.

"Welcome, my friend, to Tarra."

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _When Lance sees a Teenager slay an Over-Grown Chicken._**

 **There you have it folks! Next week, we find out found Lance settles into Tarra, along with a few supprises along the way. Stay tuned!**

 **Until next time, stay jammin' my Faithful Readers!**


	7. The Captain and the Barmaid

**My brother gets out of College on THIS Friday, not last... Oops! I'm officially done with Senior High. Finally! Now I can focus on my fics more. There's a reference to 'Escape from New York' for those of us who love older movies (80's). Ooh, and a LotR one too! Thanks for all the great reveiws, you guys are great! But seriously, IDOM!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They ambled through the valley. Lance was amazed by the amount of life there was in Tarra, it almost seemed like more than there was two weeks ago when he had first passed through. Golden sun blazed across the emerald grass where insects flitted about. Deer rustled in the woods, bird chirped from the trees, and lizards flocked to the stones speckled throughout the fields. It was heaven.

About half-way to Tarra's castle, Lance glanced over at Merlin. Who he found was NOT him. It was a young man with rusty hair and steel eyes. The kid looked over at him and gave him a goofy grin that only Merlin could do. "I like my entrances to be lower-key. The glamour's name is Rhys, Quintus's cousin, by the way." Lance nodded thoughtfully and they continued their ride in silence.

Even the main city was beautiful and stench-free. Merchants stood out peddling vibrant fruits and large hunks of meat. The sent of roasted grains wafted through the cobblestone streets. Lance saw some kids kicking a ball of to the side and idly noticed that some of them were wearing cloaks, even though the summer months were fast approaching.

One of the little buggers ran into a stout woman carrying boxes stacked comically high. They started to fall, only to be stopped by another lady that was hauling her four-years-old son through the market. With magic of all things.

"Quick thinking, Linda. Hello Daegal; keeping out of trouble I hope," 'Rhys' said. Both mother and son smiled and waved as they passed on their way to the gleaming castle.

None of the citizens around them shrunk in fear or screamed for the woman to be burnt. In fact, they did the opposite: commending her skill and quick-thinking. Lance could believe his eyes.

"How do you keep all of this in the dark when you live right under the King's nose?" he asked bewildered.

Merlin shrugged. "For one, there's an enchantment put around my land that prevents anyone to speak of the magic harbored here once they cross the boundaries. Second, very few people truly hate ALL magic, only the darker kinds. I do not allow that kind of sorcery into my lands, so there is no reason for people to seek to eradicate the lighter practices."

When people saw that 'Rhys' had come to town, they gathered outside to say hello to the traveling man-boy. He grinned and waved right back. This went on until they reached the courtyard.

"What did you do to make these people love you so much?"

Merlin's eyes twinkled. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Lance's retort was cut short when a pretty, ginger woman walked up to the horse.

"Rhys, you're back! We've all missed you. Who's your handsome friend there?" Molly asked while blushing.

"My name is Lancelot, my Lady," he replied kindly. His tone made her blush further.

"I am not a Lady, Lancelot."

"Ah, but you are one to me."

Merlin cut in on their horrible excuse for flirting. "Molly, would you mind showing Lance around the castle? I have to go hunt down Sir Bowen about something."

"Of course, I'd love to give Lancelot the 'grand tour'."

Merlin smiled great-fully. "Thanks a lot. I'll come find you guys later," He called over his shoulder on his way to go knight-hunting.

* * *

Bowen had heard the ruckus outside, so he wasn't surprised to find 'Rhys' striding down the bustling halls, probably looking for him.

"Ah, Sir Bowen. Can we have a few words in private?" he asked, but it sound more like a demand.

"Of course." Bowen ushered Merlin back to his room and shut the door behind him. Dean was in his room already and was about to leave when Rhys motioned for his to stay.

"I thinks it's time your manservant knew how deep magic runs in Tarra," he stated. Bowen nodded thoughtfully. Dean looked on in surprise as Rhys started to melt away, leaving the young lord of Tarra in his place. He managed to say something really intelligible like "Whaaa?" The older males started laughing.

Bowen clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Right. Now what did you wish to speak about?"

"I have found a new captain of the guard. His name is Lancelot and he more than meets the requirements. But until he can be knighted, captain of the guard is the best I can do for him."

* * *

Lance was enjoying the company of Molly. She was a cheerful young woman who held 'Rhys' in very high regards. Her smile was a sweet and infectious smile and she had some very bright eyes. Even with the dark pain hidden in the back of her face, Lance decided he really liked Molly and want to get to know her better.

"Molly, would you like to have a meal with me sometime? I'd love to get to know you better."

Molly blushed at the kind man before her. "I would love nothing more, Lancelot."

"Please, it's Lance. If you keep calling me Lancelot, I'll start calling you Molinda," he said playfully. She giggled. They continued down the bright halls, and Molly no longer felt scared of the dark spaces when Lance was there. The rest of the day passed pleasantly. Molly told him the history of Tarra and Lance eagerly soaked up all the new information of the amazing place he was now going to live in. All too soon, Lance found himself walking the beautiful woman home.

He sighed and started meandering back towards the castle and a nice, soft bed. He sneaked trough the servant's halls as to not be caught and questioned by the guards.

"Having fun?" a chipper voice called from the shadows. Merlin melted out of the with a look of fake innocence on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lance stated.

"Oh come off it! I saw you two getting all sweet together today," Merlin raised his hand to keep Lance from interrupting. "And I'm happy for you two. You deserve a great woman and Molly deserves a great man. Now don't deny your feelings and go be with her. I know for a fact that she is working at her father's tavern at the moment."

Lance smiled great-fully at the raven before dashing off to the Prancing Pony tavern. The new captain didn't see Merlin's slightly smug, but amused smile as he went. He slipped through the streets as the sky began spitting rain down upon him. Lance slinked under the awning above the tavern before slipping inside. It was warm and damp and loud. There was a few darker-looking men, but in general, the Prancing Pony was a relatively clean place.

One of the little tikes from earlier that day walked up to him and yanked on his faded shirt. "Mister, are you gonna marry my sister?"

Molly walked over looking rather embarrassed. "Plitsky! Why did you ask him that?!" she hissed.

The little boy huffed. "Mol, how many times I gotta tell you? My name is Snake!"

Molly rolled her eyes and shooed 'Snake' away. Soon it was only Lance and Molly sitting at the table, smiling weakly at each other.

"Molly, I really, really like you and I want to get to know you better. I can't believe I'm doing this, but would you allow me to court you?"

Molly's weak smile grew into a bright grin. "I would love nothing more!"

The two young lovers spent the rest of the night regaling each other with stories of their youth. Lance told her his life's ambition, Molly told him the dark things that had happened to her when Sir Riane was still alive. Snake crawled back over to a table near them so he could glare at Lance for talking to his sister. Lance had to swallow his grin at the young boy's antics. The night rolled on, and Molly found herself falling for the kind man that had rode into town with Rhys. He made her feel safe and loved, and she never wanted to loose that feeling again.

They grew close in those scant few hours, closer than either had planned on becoming. Lance knew he found his other half, as did the young woman sitting across from him. They found what they were missing in the other and that made them whole.

Molly stifled a yawn and caused Lance to stop mid-way through a story of how he and his cousin used to play in the beautiful lake by his home in the summer.

"Molly, it's late. I think I should make my leave so you can get some sleep," he stated. Molly nodded sleepily at him.

"G'Night Lance," she said before loosing another yawn. He smiled and nodded as she stood and ambled the the door the back that led to her home.

"Good Night, my Lady," he whispered into the dim light. He stood up and shuffled his way back to the castle. He yawned once before collapsing into his bed. Sweet dreams of lakes and love and nothing-ness found him.

All too soon, the blaring light of a new day found him. He shuffled over in his bed and tried to fall back to sleep, but the darkness wouldn't come to him. Lance flipped off the covers and reached for his clothes. After stuffing himself into them, the half-asleep captain stumbled to the dining hall.

When Lance entered the room, he found Merlin pacing while another man told him to calm down. Merlin turned to look at him.

"Glad you could finally join us. This is Sir Bowen," Merlin gestured to the second man, "He'll be helping you settle into your new role."

"Wait, does that mean you won't be staying here?" Lance asked. Merlin smiled sadly.

"The Lady Morgana has come down with a mysterious illness and Uther wants me to be there. I'm sorry Lance, I truly am, but I have to go back. Stay safe and keep every one in check for me!" He said with a cheeky wink at the end. Bowen rolled his eyes and Lance nodded knowingly. Merlin seemed satisfied with their response. With one last nod, the teen-knight strode out of the room and headed to the stables.

Knowing the Prat and his family, Morgana's illness was probably not natural. Something deep within Merlin's heart told him he was right. What had that damn prince gotten him into now?!

Merlin snagged his horse from the stables after making sure his glamour was in place. Can't have every one knowing he was there, now can he. He jumped onto the creamy Bay and started the three-odd day journey back to Camelot. Morgana was a good friend, and one he would rather not lose.

Little did he know, a stranger had arrived in the capital. A scarred man with a long robe and curly brown hair. A man with a remedy to cure all ills...

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _Where the Author Fixes the Future Love Triangle_**

 **There you have it folks! My little sister guilted me into writing a happy, _fluffy_ chapie for Lance because she thinks he's awesome and I was a bit harsh on him last chapter...**

 **Oooh! Foreshadowing! Did any one find ALL my foreshadowing? Please don't hate me if you did! I thought it would be a good twist...**

 **Until next time, rock on my Faithful Readers!**


	8. Scars and Beattles

**Sorry if everyone is a little OOC here. Shitty day. Grumpy dad. Clingy sister. 'Nuff said. IDOM, if I did, Merlin would have revealed his magic at the end of season 4. I am posting early because I won't have wifi until Tuesday after today...**

 **Morgana is ninteen at this point for this fic and Merlin is sixteen and a half in this chapter.**

 **Mersan123 gets a virtual tape with Nuclear Research for finding 'Snake' Plitsky- the main character from 'Escape from New York'. Movie points to the rest of you that got it but didn't say it. I have part of a Johny Cash song hidden in here this time but it's pretty hard to spot, so happy hunting!**

 **Please continue to follow/favorite/review, you guys rock!**

 **Enjoy my picking on Uther, Arthur, and Morgana!**

* * *

Morgana sat in her bed, think about the last few days. Six and a half days ago, Merlin and his new captain rode out for Tarra. Arthur had been furious, especially because Merlin had slapped him before he left. Or according to the prat, "Turned tail like a frightened little girl."

Five days ago, she had received flowers from a mystery man. Gwen had asked who she wanted them to be from, and her mind screamed _Merlin!_ She didn't want to give away her girly crush, so she had told her maid a "tall, dark Stranger" to be vague. She went to bed that night like any other night, but she didn't wake up in the morning. Arthur had sent a rider to bring Merlin immediately the following day.

Two days ago, she woke up once more. Uther told her that a man named Edwin saved her and the a rider had been sent to summon Merlin back to Camelot. The robed man had been staying in the castle ever since.

The last few days had been really tense in the castle. The King was mad that Gaius hadn't diagnosed Morgana correctly. And something was off about that Muirden man, but for the life of her, Morgana couldn't figure out what. The way he looked at the King, or maybe the sneers he always sent at Gaius. It was something, but _what?_

There was a knock at her door. A knock that she had come to know as Merlin.

"Come in," she called. The young raven stepped into his room. She was three years his senior, but she honestly saw him as the same age as her. His hair was sticking up in all directions, and he had bags under his beautiful blue eyes. He had ridden hard, probably through the night, all to get to her. The thought melted Morgana's heart.

"My Lady. How are you fairing?"

She smiled tentatively at him. "Like I have been to the gates of Hell and back, but I will recover. Thank you for coming back so soon; I am sorry to have cut your trip to Tarra short."

"Morgana, it was nothing. You are a great friend of mine- I would do a lot more than a fast ride to help someone close to me." That made Morgana's soul glow. He thought them were close, one step closer to courting than just _friends._ She smiled at him and was about to say more when Quintus barged into her chambers.

"Merlin, you have to come quick! The King is forcing Gaius to retire," he panted.

"WHAT?!" Merlin roared. Both men dashed out of the room, leaving Morgana to her fantasies and naps.

Merlin stormed down the halls, ready to give Uther a piece of his mind. That king was a damn fool for getting rid of Gaius. The raven had seen Muirden for all of ten seconds and already knew he was bad news. Was the king really that stupid? Or was he just blind when it come to his 'children'?

Servants threw themselves out of the way, not wanting to get trampled by the storming Lord of Tarra. They knew him well enough to know when it's time to move it. But Merlin was blind to it all, the only thought in his mind was to save his uncle who had become his father figure. The man meant a great deal to Merlin, and no arrogant _king_ was going to stand in the way of truth and justice. It went against the Code to not help Gaius.

He threw open the doors with a loud _BANG._ Quintus scurried in behind him and went to stand by the old man. Everyone there could see Merlin's murderous gaze, which had settled on the King.

"Uther! What is the meaning of this?!" he boomed. This was no time for titles, and Merlin was really, _really,_ pissed off.

"Merlin, calm down," Arthur tried to say, but Merlin shrugged him off.

"Merlin," the king stated. "You haven't been here for the last six days, so I'll explain the situation. Morgana got sick, as you know. Gaius tried to treat her, but he got the diagnosis wrong. A man came claiming the he could save her, and he did. I asked Edwin to then go over Gaius' work. He found was riddled with mistakes, so I decided it was time for Gaius to retire."

"Do you even know anything about Edwin? No! You don't. He could have given her the illness. He might have saved her using magic, the thing you so despise. For you know, he could go and kill you! He could be faking all of this just to get Gaius out of the picture. Use you head for once in your life, Uther Pendragon!" Merlin yelled.

Uther's face went as red as a tomato. The raven knew he had crossed the line by calling Uther stupid, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. _Every time_ he turns around, there's some new threat to Camelot or to his friends or to Tarra. And he was SICK OF IT!

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! GUARDS! Restrain Lord Merlin to the dungeons until I say to release him. No one is to speak to him unless _I_ say so. Everyone else, OUT! Even you, Arthur," Uther raged. The guards came forward and grabbed Merlin roughly.

He gave the King one last dirty look and shouted, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" The doors slammed shut and the King remembered the promise he had made to himself. A promise to do right by his best friend's son. A promise he had just broke. The king collapsed deeper into his throne and let out sigh. What had he just done?!

Merlin was thrown carelessly into cell. He banged against the rusted bars, several times. The rage pent up in him festered like a rash. He spent the next three or so hours pacing the tiny cell. He trampled the dirty hay gracing the floor to a fine dust. How thick could Uther be?! Honestly, he should know better than to trust a stranger that much. With all the problems Camelot had with vengeful sorcerors, you would think that Uther had learned his lesson by now. Apparently not.

About three hours later, Merlin was sitting on the ground, leaning against the damp walls. He had his eyes closed, giving the pretense that he was napping. In reality, he was trying to think of a way to escape the damn dungeons and save the king. _Again._ The raven cracked open one eye to find Arthur sitting opposite of him, studying the teen while he 'slept'.

"What are you doing here?" he asked tiredly. Arthur snorted and shifted closer to the cell.

"Should've know you wouldn't really be asleep. You went a bit far this time. I get that you are attached to Gaius, but it's time for the old man to retire."

Merlin shuffled against the wall into a more upright position. "You know I'm right though. You know that Muirden means bad news."

"Be that as it may, you should have gone off the hook like that. I get what you're trying to do, but you went too far by calling my father an idiot."

Merlin glared at the prince. "And was I supposed to do? Hm?! Sit by and let Gaius be discredited and tossed aside like old food?! I'm sorry Arthur, but I wasn't about to turn a blind eye!" he yelled.

"I get it, okay? I get it! Gaius is important to me too. It hurt to see him cast aside, but you went too far this time."

Merlin snorted. "You had better leave before the King catches you down here."

"Fine!" growled Arthur before standing and stalking off. Merlin rolled his eyes. If he could clear Gaius normally, he'd just have to do it _magically._ After all, he was _Emrys_ the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth. Or so he was told, Merlin didn't know if he was strong enough to actually _be_ Emrys.

The raven hunkered down against the stone wall, donning once more the pretense of sleep. He started the process of splitting his soul. The dragon had explained it to him months ago. Basically, he pulled the magical part of his soul from the mundane a casted it into the material world. Due to his oath, it took the form of a glowy knight, and not so weird circle-light-thingy.

By the time it was completed, the sun had sunk beneath the clouds and the moon had risen once more. At least Merlin would have the cover of darkness to help shroud his presence from unwanted eyes. He stepped out of his body and melted through the walls. First things first, Merlin had a certain prat to find.

* * *

Gaius snatched one of the torches from the bin a headed down to the dragon's cave. It was damp and musty and smelled like wet sheep.

"Gaius. What do you want, old man," the dragon rumbled

"I have come for help."

"Mmm, yes. I know _that._ Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make the short journey back to where you began."

"I have not come for me."

The dragon growled. "Sir Merlin. You have come to ask me a question about my knight, haven't you," he said. It wasn't a question.

"So he is the last Knight of Old."

"Oh yes. There have been quite a few prophecies about him. He will untie Albion alongside the young Pendragon. And he will bring back the Old Knights and magic to the land."

"Is that time now? Is it time for Arthur to take the throne?"

The dragon chuckled darkly. "That is of your choosing."

"I will not choose between my nephew and my king!"

"Then turn a blind eye," the beast sneered. "After all, that is your specialty."

* * *

Turned out Merlin did have to find the prince. The warning bells went off and Merlin found Arthur making his way to his father's chambers. The teen guessed this would happen, if fact he even _warned_ Uther about it. Those damn royals had some thick skulls.

Merlin went ahead of Arthur, but saw that Edwin had already fled. From what he gathered, Uther had the same 'illness' as Morgana, so he knew he could go after Edwin first. He melted back through one of the walls and headed for the guest chambers that Muirden was using before Arthur could discover him.

What he saw there made his magic boil. He watched as Edwin flung Gaius into a pillar on the left side of the room. He started a fire around the old man and started to gloat. What is it with sorcerers and gloating?!

"Seems you have forgotten everything Gaius, but don't worry, I have a remedy to cure all ills," he crooned.

"What do you think you are doing?" Merlin boomed. Edwin turned around with the dark sneer still plastered on his webbed face. It paled quite a bit when he saw the knight in front of his was radiating light and power.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Merlin smirked under his visor at the fool who still played at being powerful. He had no idea what real power was.

"I am the last Knight of Old, and you stand in the way of the Code. Who are you to do so? Just a lost little boy playing at revenge. A revenge that you will not receive."

"Oh, and you're one to stop a powerful sorcerer like me. Do you even _have_ any magic? Hmm?"

"I have more power than your wildest dreams," Merlin stated darkly. He looked to the left and saw Gaius still trapped in the burnin' ring of fire. With a flash of his hidden eyes, the flame dissipated, leaving a very scared, very worn physician. Edwin sucked in a breath.

"So you do have magic. No matter, I shall kill you all the same." Edwin sent an ax flying at the knight, not even realizing that it would probably sail right through the translucent figure. Merlin halted its progress with a flash of his eyes.

"Swilte, Knight," Edwin growled. Merlin's power was far greater than the scarred man, and he sent the weapon hurtling back at him. Edwin slumped to the ground, an ax striking out of his chest.

Merlin turned to Gaius. "How do I stop the illness?"

"It is caused by Elanthia beetles. Merlin, you must use your instinctual magic to cure the king. And quickly!" The raven nodded before melting into the shadows, only to emerge in the King's chambers. Arthur was there. Great.

"Who the hell are you?!" the prince shouted.

"Shut up blondy, I'm trying to save your king here." Arthur looked like he had been smacked with a slimy fish, but he did shut up. He watched the knight saunter over to his father an mumble something. He didn't realize at first, but this man was doing magic. _Magic,_ on his _father._ When he was finished, Uther relaxed in his sleep.

The other man turned to face Arthur. "Don't believe everything your father tells you. The Knights of Old are still around and one of them just saved your father's life. Keep an open mind on your shoulders. Until next time we save your royal asses." He gave the prince a fake salute before melting back into the shadows. It all happened too fast for Arthur to do anything.

* * *

Merlin was let out of the cells the next morning. He was still a little mad at Uther, but the feeling would pass in time. Hopefully that fool of a king would figure out that Merlin was loyal to Camelot and only Camelot. A teen can hope, right?

Gaius was cleared of all the tainted reports Edwin had made. Merlin still didn't know how to feel about the whole situation, but he was sure he would figure it out. He was reinstated as the Court Physician and was made a free man, much to his surprise.

Uther was, well- Uther was Uther. The arrogant prat didn't even understand the situation and just went all "Magic! EEVVIILL!" when he heard that Edwin was a sorcerer. Typical.

Morgana still lived in her little fairy tale where she would become Lady of Tarra someday. And Merlin still didn't really know how he felt about that, but what ever. Morgana wa a nice woman, maybe someday. When he was older, like A LOT older.

Arthur was still freaked out about the encounter with the Old Knight. He may hide it well, but Merlin could see it. And Arthur calls _him_ a girl.

And Edwin. What can be said about Edwin? He was dead.

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _Where the Royals of Camelot are Royally Screwed-Up_**

 **I fell into a Burnin' Ring of Fire...**

 **No? Is that just me? Ok then- maybe that's just the voices in my head! I've been wanting to work in a yelling match between Merlin and Utter... Go Royal Bashing!**

 **Until next time, stay HARD CORE my Faithful Readers.**


	9. Myrddin and the Sidhe

**Welcome back! Camping was boss and I got to pig-out, not that you guys care. I've been told that my humor is drier than a desert; it really shows in my writting. My brother gave me a few good ideas for this fics, so you'll be seeing those soon... I still don't own Merlin. That's why this is a FAN fiction, people!**

 **For Narnia!**

* * *

 _Darkness, slightly yellowy fog. Merlin sinking lower into the water. There was a woman standing cruelly over him. She whispered to him, "The Gates of Avalon will open for Magic's son." Merlin's eyes closed one last time._

Morgana awoke with a gasp, her eyes wide with terror. She had just seen Merlin die. And felt too real to ever be fake.

She choked out a single word in her panic, "Merlin!"

* * *

 _Damn hunting_. Merlin was out with Arthur again. He didn't have a thing against hunt itself, more along the lines that every time they go on a hunt, something happens. Be it bandits, beasts, or broken sorcerers, (Hey, that's alliteration!) they ALWAYS get attacked.

There was a strangled, woman's scream somewhere in the distance. _Yep. Que bandits._

"Did you hear that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Of course_ he heard that, he _did_ have unnaturally good senses. "Yeah, sounds like someone could use a hand."

Another voice called, "Please! Don't!"

The woman called again, "Help!"

Merlin pulled his sword while Arthur grabbed his from Morris. Merlin couldn't get George to come along on these trips, so it was usually just him and Arthur and Morris. Merlin nodded seeing that the prince had grabbed his sword. Arthur motioned for the raven to follow, and they set off. Morris stayed with their horses.

They found an elderly man and a girl who Merlin assumed was his daughter. The were being attacked by four bandits. No offence to the kingdom or anything, but they needed to get on his bandit problem. Maybe he should talk to Arthur about it…

The old man was now on the ground with the bandit leader nearing him, ready to sink his sword into the elder. Merlin checked to make sure that Arthur wasn't watching before whispering a spell that caused the leader to trip and fall . He adjusted his grip on the sword before jumping on another one of the robbers. The vagabond never rose again. Arthur had killed the other two men, leaving the leader alone. Merlin turned and prepared to take care of him, but the coward had turned tail and fled. Merlin snorted.

Arthur turned to the two nobles. "You alright?"

Merlin came up behind him. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" the raven asked.

Sophia started to collapse and Merlin rush forward to catch her. He began checking her for injuries while Arthur talked to the old man.

"Thank you for the rescue. My name is Aulfric. The young woman over there is my daughter."

"Arthur Pendragon. This is Sir Merlin," he said gesturing to the raven.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Sire, she's severely exhausted, but I can't find any other injuries. She'll be fine tomorrow."

"Right then let's get back to Camelot for now." They made their way back to the horses and Morris. Arthur led Sophia's horse with her on it. The party of five started the short trek back to the castle and safety.

* * *

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mór. This is my daughter, Sophia." Merlin kind of drowned out the old man. They were standing in front of Uther, explaining their situation to him. He had already heard their story in the ride back from the forest. The raven looked over and saw Sophia trying to catch Arthur's eye. It wasn't working, to say the least.

It was an odd time for these nobles to show up. It had been well over six months since Tír-Mór was taken. That was more than enough time to get to Carleon, but they were just now in Camelot. Come to think of it, they were very clean and had clothes in prime condition. Merlin had traveled before, he knew what their clothes should look like. They seemed like nice enough people, but Nimueh and Riane seemed nice until they tried to kill him.

Merlin would just have to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Sophia shut the door to their chambers. The plan was working well- she had Arthur wrapped around her pinkie. Soon, they would be able to return to Avalon once more. She looked at her father and saw the frown on his face.

"Father, what is it?"

"I saw that knight of Arthur's use magic. I could feel his aura; it was so powerful," he mumbled distractedly.

Sophia looked thoughtful. "What does this mean for us?"

"It could bring two different outcomes. First, he could stop us from killing the prince. Second, if he is Myrddin, which I highly suspect, we could use his to gain entrance to Avalon. For the both of us."

"What do you mean 'the both of us'? Surely the greatest mortal prince would be enough for the two of us," Sophia asked worriedly.

"The Elders would not let me back in for a mere prince. But they would welcome me back with open arms for the soul of the son of Magic… I think it is time to adjust our plan."

* * *

She was stressed. More than stressed, Morgana was scared. Sophia was the woman that she had seen in her dreams. The Lady was worried for Merlin, he couldn't die. A small part of her mind said she was making a big deal out of nothing, but she shoved that part away. No matter what Gaius said, Morgana knew that Merlin was in trouble. She was determined to save him.

* * *

Merlin had a restless night. Something at that back of his mind itched and tingled; a feeling he had come to know as trouble. He had a pretty good idea who was the cause of it *cough* Arthur and Sophia*cough*.

"There you are!" Speak of the devil…

"What do you want, prat?" the raven moaned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Honestly _Mer_ lin, we do have to be in the dining hall in twenty minutes. My father told you that he wanted you present."

Merlin groaned before shuffling out of bed and smacking his head on the wall twice. Arthur smirked at the teen. Merlin threw on some clothes and hustled down to the dining hall.

Merlin stumbled through the meal rather well. Sophia kept trying to catch his eye, but the cabbage-head thought that she was flirting with him. Random topics were brought up about Sophia's age, fine wines, and what kind of gloves were best. Merlin didn't really understand the last one, other than the fact that he was pretty sure Uther slept with his gloves on. But hey, whatever floats your goat.

Merlin just kept his head down and shoveled potatoes into his mouth- with manners of course. The meal scrapped on with Sophia and Morgana's silent battle of glares and Arthur's puppy dog eyes for the strawberry-blonde woman. Uther talked merrily about his favorite type of leather and Aulfric listened attentively. Even George and Morris were having a quiet conversation in the back of the room. Merlin was almost positive it was about armor polishing.

Finally, the damn thing was over, and Merlin could make his way to his room. Arthur trailed behind him. Once they had arrived, Arthur shut the door and turned to the teen.

"What do you want, Arthur?" Merlin asked suspiciously.

"I need you to cover the training today; I'm taking Sophia out for a ride. You know, to show her around."

Merlin knit his eyebrows together. "Right. So I'm supposed to cover your _training_ and then lie to your _father_ about where you are."

Arthur thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yep. Wait, on second thought, I'll get Morris to cover with my Father."

"Alrighty then, have fun with Sophia."

Arthur flashed him a bright smile and clapped him on the back. "Thanks Merlin. I won't forget this!" He gave the raven one last smile before dashing out the door.

 _What have_ _I gotten myself into?_ He thought as he watched the blonde's departure.

* * *

Morgana found Sophia in the halls. "I know what your planning. I won't let you hurt Merlin."

"Awww. Does Lord Ambrosius know you feel this way about him? Of course he does, I suspect he's already turned you away."

"I'm watching you. Remember that." Morgana stuck her head high and walked away after delivering her threat. For Merlin, she would withstand this beast of a girl.

* * *

It would suffice to say that the King wasn't happy with Arthur for his little escapade. Morris ended up in the stocks. Oh the things he did for that man! One of these days, Arthur was gonna be in trouble, and no one will be there to save him.

* * *

It was dark when the prince and the lady returned to the castle. The swollen sun had already dipped below the Earth, casting everything into darkness. Merlin stepped into the courtyard, ready to warn Arthur of his father's mood when he saw Sophia trailing in a love-sick Arthur. He looked happy, and maybe _very_ drunk, and just followed Sophia into the castle.

As big of an idiot as Arthur was, this was a new level of weird for him. It didn't sit well with the warlock, so he decided to follow them. He slunk into the shadows of the castle to watch.

The shadows had become Merlin's home; he always felt safer in the Dark. He didn't know if this was because of his need for constant secrecy, or it ran deeper than that. Either way, the raven had made a home in the shadows ever since he was a babe.

 _Shadows keep your secrets. Shadows keep you alive._ His mother used to tell him that when he was young. She was right.

Sophia pulled Arthur into her room. To do what, the teen-knight didn't want to know. But know he must, to keep his future king and, dare he say it, _friend_ safe from harm. He could hear whispers and see bodies shuffling through the crack in the door. The people within started to move towards the door, causing Merlin to melt farther back into the shadows.

The door groaned open, revealing Arthur and Sophia and Aulfric. The prince walked stiffly and his baby blue eyes were glassy. The sight of them sented honeyed ants racing down the raven's spine. The three stalked through the quiet castle, unaware of the knight that was following. They marched into the throne room, but Merlin didn't follow. He figure this was a private matter between Father and Son.

Merlin sat down against the cool stone and waited for the yelling to start. There was always yelling when the King and the prince have a 'talk'; it's a universal rule. There was indeed a lot of screaming. Something about love and marriage and being too young. The raven didn't catch it all, but he got the gist of things: Arthur wanted to marry Sophia, but Uther says he's too young. Yeah… Merlin was gonna keep an eye on the prince and his new lady friend.

Quintus walked up to Merlin and sat next to him. "Just thought you oughta know, Merlin, but Aulfric's staff in emblazoned with Sidhe runes. Gaius thinks that's what we're dealing with."

"Thanks for the tip." Quintus nodded and stood up to leave. He ambled door the hall, leaving Merlin alone once more. About two minutes later, Arthur bursted out of the throne room, raving mad about something. Merlin figured it was now or never and stood up to follow the prince.

He glided into the room after Arthur. The blonde absently moves around his chambers, pack odds and ends that he thought he would need to run away. The raven cleared his throat and Arthur looked up.

"Get out," he demanded before resuming his task.

Merlin leaned nonchalantly against the wall. "I thought the King went too far with execution," he stated. Merlin had no idea what to do, so he did what he did best: wing-it.

"I don't need your sympathy, Merlin."

Merlin looked at Arthur seriously, "You don't get it, do you? Sophia is controlling you, you Prat. You're enchanted! Dammit Arthur, You gotta fight the power!"

'Sophia' and 'Aulfric' strutted into the room. _Grreeaat, just what I_ _need: crazy faeries. Just perfect,_ the raven thought.

Sophia glared at Merlin. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you," she sneered. "I have your precious prince under my control, and he will stay that way unless you do as we say."

The raven gave her a hard look. "What do you want?"

"You will come with us, Myrddin, and sacrifice your soul in the waters of Avalon," the old man said. "Only your soul will ensure your prince's life."

Merlin gave them a dirty look before bowing his head in submission. He had to think of a way out of this before either of them got killed. The raven sunk into his mind and let him body go on auto pilot while he thought.

Why did they call him Myrddin? Merlin was pretty sure that that wasn't one of his names. But then again, who knew? Right now the main concern was getting himself and the prat out of imminent danger.

They hustled through the forest, the greens and browns whipping around them. Merlin felt a tug in his gut, like whatever was out there was pulling him towards it. He had a sinking feeling that it was their destination.

They arrived at a lake. Not just any lake, but the most beautiful one Merlin had ever seen. The water was like glass and everything around it seemed more lively. Nature seemed to sing around the strange waters.

Sophia shoved Merlin into the lake and her father followed. Arthur stood on the beach like a statue; staring, always staring.

The cold water seeped into the knight's boots. Water steadily climbed higher, eager to engulf the teen. Merlin spun around and pinned the faeries with a harsh glare. Sophia pushed him backwards into the water.

Water flooded his lungs and washed over him, leaving his brain foggy and airless. Merlin could feel death run its icy fingers over him. Soon, his death would come. Soon, Merlin would meet his father, Balinor. Something rumbled in the distance and a voice deeper than the Earth called out to him.

 _"Not yet, my son. Your time among mortals is not yet over."_

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself to the surface. He stood in the water, alive and pissed. The raven turned towards Sophia and made a jerking motion with his hand. Her staff flew into it. Another valuable lesson was learned that day: never try to kill a warlock. EVER.

Both of the Sidhe burst into flames with they contacted the streams of deadly light emitted from the staff. Arthur slumped to the ground, unconscious. The raven rolled his eyes and hauled himself to shore. After making sure Arthur was still asleep and he was alone, Merlin shadow jumped the the woods just outside of Camelot.

He drug the prince to the castle and plopped the blonde down on his bed. Gaius shuffled in and declared the prince fine. The king was happy to hear it, but didn't come to see his son.

Merlin and Gaius sat by Arthur in silence. After about ten minutes, Merlin worked up the courage to talk.

"Gaius, Sophia called me Myrddin. Any idea why?"

Gaius sighed. He should have known better than believe that Destiny only want Merlin to be Emrys. He turned to the raven, deciding to keep part of the legend secret. "Myrddin is another figure of prophecy. He is said to be a great warrior fighting for the side of light and freedom. A man favored by the gods. Most of all by Dreken, god of Magic, and Caylan, goddess of Victory. Most of all, Myrddin is destined to bring the Knights of Old back." Merlin sunk back into his chair at the weight of his second destiny.

Arthur groaned from his bed a rolled over. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was- Oh God! What was I thinking?!"

Gaius leaned over. "Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with Sophia last night."

"I had to drag you back," Merlin chirped. "Knocked you out with a lump of wood!"

Arthur glared and pointed a finger at both of them. "No one must know of this. Understood?" The men nodded and Arthur fell back on his pillows, exhausted. Tomorrow, he would have to explain himself to the court. But for now, Arthur just wanted to sleep a little longer.

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _Wherein Arthur makes Puppy dog Eyes at a Crazy Faerie_**

 **BAM! Done! Anyone find the Public Enemy lyric? Was that one too easy?**

 **The Myrddin prophecy was my brother's baby, by the way. I've got big plans for it...**

 **I'm excited for you guys to see the next chapter... MORDRED TIME!**

 **Until then, enjoy the second week on June, my Faithful Readers.**


	10. Teal Cloak

**I have to explain the goat thing from last chapter: it was intentional. 'Whatever floats your boat' is too mainstream.**

 **This is the last chapter you will get untill after the fourth. I'll been on vactation 'till then...**

 **As for all the foreshadowing, ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED! Eventually. For my Trekies out there, this chapter's easter egg IS FOR YOU!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The bustle of the lower town threatened to swallow Mordred whole, so he gripped his uncle's, Samuel, hand tighter. The swirling colors flooded the streets and the sound of braying donkeys reached the young boy's ears. They walked through these crowded streets with their hoods pulled tightly over their heads.

They had come to Camelot to purchase a rare herb that couldn't be found in Tarra. It was for a sick little girl in Mordred's camp. Her name was Kara, the girl Mordred had a crush on.

The man they bought the cyper from had always been a shady soul. Did whatever he could to get all the money he could. He handed Samuel the small pack the rare plant. The vender looked the older druid in the eye and muttered, "I'm sorry."

There was a clunking sound from the street they had just come from. Samuel looked on with a pained understanding before grabbing Mordred. The sprinted down the narrow street, blood cloaks hot the their tails. Samuel yanked the boy towards the castle. A blood cloak tried to kill them, but only succeeded in slicing Mordred's arm. Samuel threw the man against a wall before turning the his nephew.

"Go Mordred. Find Lord Emrys. Go!" he screamed at the young boy before shoving him towards the gates. Mordred stumbled through and the heavy gates swung shut with Samuel's magic. The guards found him shortly after. The druid was apprehended and thrown into jail until he could be executed.

* * *

Quintus had heard the boy's scream in his head, as he was sure Emrys had. He had to be a druid. And hurt by the sounds of it. He stumbled into the courtyards to find a large commotion. Guards were running everywhere in search of the little boy, to no avail. Quintus spotted the kid's teal cloak and ran towards him.

Mordred looked at the man running towards him with wide eyes. The redhead hauled him to his feet and pulled up his sleeve. Mordred saw the young man's symbol and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Don't worry," the man murmured into his ear. "My name is Quintus. You're safe; just play along."

Quitus pulled Mordred to his side and casted a simple glamor over the boy, silently thanking Emrys for teaching him it. He pulled the boy past the guards. They all assumed that the child was another one of Gaius' patients.

Quintus tugged the child along, only to be intercepted by Lady Morgana.

"Quintus!" she exclaimed.

"My Lady?"

"Who is the boy with you?" Morgana asked with a warm smile at Mordred.

"Ahhh… This is my young cousin, Peter. He was injured by a guard earlier in their search for the druid boy. I'm taking him to Gaius to get patched up," he supplied. In all actuality, he was going to heal the boy and then seek Emrys' help in getting him out of Camelot.

Morgana nodded and smiled warmly once more. With one last glance, Morgana sauntered off. The secret druid heaved a sigh before carrying on towards Emrys' chambers. He didn't notice when Morgana turned and started to follow him.

He rapped on Emrys' three times before slipping in. The boy he gripped visibly relaxed when he saw who was inside. Morgana slipped to the door and listened, immensely happy that the east wing was rarely visited. She could hear the conversation happening within.

"My Lord, I found the boy in the courtyard. He is a druid in Camelot. What would you have me do?" Quintus spoke. Morgana listened with bated breath for the next part. There was slight shuffling, probably Merlin bending down to look at the boy.

"First of all, how many time do I have to tell you? You don't have to use titles with me."

The redhead snorted. "I'm sorry, Sir Knight."

Merlin and Quintus chucked a bit. Merlin's tone grew serious as he address the boy. "My name is Merlin. I'm not going to hurt you. Did you come here alone? Where's your family?"

The boy mumbled something in response.

"Right," the raven said. "Don't worry, I'll get your uncle out. Quintus will heal you. And then, I will take you safely back to Tarra and the rest of your clan."

Peter mumbled something else.

"Have you still got it?" More whispers. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Merlin yanked the door open and Morgana looked like a cornered deer. She quickly collected her dignity and stared at the Lord of Tarra. "I want to help," she demanded.

Merlin gave her a hard look. He didn't know if he could trust the King's ward, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. After all, she had just heard the entire plan. The raven heaved a sigh and ushered her into his room, where they spent the next hour deciding how to go about this business.

* * *

"Hello? Kilgharrah?" the raven called. The scaly beast shot down from his previous perch.

"What is it, young warlock?"

"There's a boy, a druid, in Camelot. Something about him screams to me. I feel a bond with him, not unlike what I have with Arthur. Does this have to do with me being Myrddin? Or Emrys?"

"Bit of both, I'm afraid. While he is Arthur's doom, he is also your greatest ally in returning the Knights of Old," the dragon rumbled.

"So what do I do? Do I save the boy who is my king's downfall? Or do I forsake an innocent druid?"

"Follow your heart, young warlock, for you already know what path you will take." Merlin's brows furrowed as he thought of his options. He mindlessly wandered out of the dragon's cave, obviously stressing about what is to come. Kilgharrah gave the knight he was bonded with a sad look before flapping his wings to return to his previous perch.

He knew that the young man faced a hard choice. The dragon also knew the lord he was bonded with well enough to know his decision was the right one.

* * *

She huffed a strand of hair out of her face. Gwen knew of the druid boy, and Morgana had told her that she was hiding him. The lady had said that he had come to Camelot with his uncle to find a rare herb. Normally, Gwen would think about defying the laws, but for an innocent boy, she would help.

The maid walk down the alley of vendors, looking for one in peticular. Harcourt Fenton Mudd, but most people just called him Mudd. He was a dealer of exotic things; meaning the herb the boy needed. He would do anything, for a price. Even look the other way.

She shuffled up to the man's both and plopped a wrapped package down on the table. Morgana's old jewelry rattled inside, causing the fat man's eyes to light up with greed. His blotchy skin was further marred by the setting sun.

"Well now, well now!" he grunted while pulling his thick mustache. "What came I do for a pretty young lady like you?" He smiled, showing his rotting teeth.

Gwen leaned in towards the disgusting man. "I heard you were selling cyper. A friend is sick and needs it. I'm willing to pay. Handsomely," she whispered, shoving the metal towards the man.

"Well now, well now. Cyper's hard to come by. But for a sweet lass like you, I'll give you half of my stock." The bulbous man skittered around his tent in search of the plant. Gwen glanced over her shoulder to check for guards, but covered it up by stretching her back.

"Ah ha! Here we are, my dear!" he exclaimed, shoving the red flower into her hands. She mumbled a thanks and scuttled off. Mudd just turned to his next customer.

Gwen made her way back to Morgana's chambers only to discover a note for her sitting on the table.

 _Gwen,_

 _Just stepped out to visit Lord Merlin and Peter. When you get back, bring the new fabric you just bought to me. I want to show it to the boys._

 _Morgana._

Gwen knew that Morgana was with the druid in Merlin's room. But they had to be careful as to not arouse suspicion. Gwen lifted the basket of cloth that had the cyper tucked safely inside of it and made her way to Merlin's chambers.

* * *

Mordred's arm had healed nicely. The older druid, Quintus, had a gift for healing magic. Mordred was happily sitting in Lord Emrys' quarters, toying with the hem of his bloodied shirt. His uncle might've still been in prison, but come morning, Emrys and his companions will have set him free. Then they could return to Tarra and the protection it provided.

The future queen slipped into the room with a basket. Digging inside, she produced a small pouch filled with what Mordred knew to be cyper. She handed it to Morgana, who in turn brought to him.

"Here," she mumbled. He grabbed the bag a stuffed into his belt.

Morgana turned back to face Gwen and Quintus. "Merlin said to meet him in the Stone Clearing."

Quintus spoke up, "I will take him there. I don't think Merlin would want you two tagging along into danger." Morgana looked like she was going to protest, but she kept her mouth shut and nodded.

* * *

The young knight slipped through the castle with ease. They needed to think about hiring better guards for this place.

The dungeon guards were playing dice when he came across them. It was too easy: with a flash of his eyes, he sent the oblivious guards to sleep. He toed one of theirs hands to be sure before continuing on.

He found the older druid curled in on himself in a shabby cell. He banged lightly on the bars. The man sat up and looked at Merlin with relieved eyes. "Emrys!" he breathed.

"Thing are going to move fast now, so I need you to do exactly what I say. Stay still" The raven blasted the bars off and gripped the druid's arm.

"Ready?" The druid nodded. Merlin closed his eyes and let the shadows pulled him in.

* * *

The warning bells sounded. Quintus took a deep breath.

"Well, that's my que. Wish me luck!" The women nodded and Mordred took his hand. The two druids made their way to the hidden door in the armory. They slipped through the tight hole and landed on the street.

Quintus cased a quick glamor over the both of them and pulled his hood down farther. The boy squeezed his hand as something in the shrubbery glittered. A spectral knight stepped out. Mordred instantly knew that Myrddin had come to the rescue.

Several blood cloaks rounded the corner and saw the three figures. One of them shouted "OI! You!" Another one drew his cross bow. Myrddin knocked them with a sweep of his hands.

"Time to go!" he boomed. The specter-knight grabbed the two druids' arms and all three melted into the shadows.

They landed on the soft grass of the clear Quintus first met Emrys in. Before them stood Samuel, the boy's uncle. Myrddin was nowhere to be seen.

Emrys melted out of the shadows to join the group. "You are free to leave Camelot. The boy has your needed plants. Next time you need to come to Camelot, tell Sir Bowen or Captain Lancelot and they'll help you."

Samuel gave Merlin a slight bow. "Thank you Emrys, you saved me and my nephew. Today, you once again lived up to your name." Merlin gave him a small smile. Samuel took his nephew's hand and they were off. One thing he knew for sure, Mordred's encounter with Emrys would make him very popular among the druid children.

Merlin watched them go with a masked look. For good or for ill, his trials with the boy had just begun. Then he remember something.

 _Shit!_ He thought _Arthur's gonna kill me for not showing up to training today. Dammit!_

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _Wherein Arthur isn't even Mentioned 'till the End Because the Author Forgot him._**

 **Y'all find the easter egg? Couldn't help myself, it fit SO good!**

 **Untill after the fourth, BYE! My Faithful Readers.**


	11. A Wraith's Vengence

**I'M SO SO SORRY! My life has been crazy the past few months… But now I'm back and ready to update more steadily! I am shamelessly referencing _Spiderman_ in this chapter…**

 **Obviously, a freshman in college isn't going to own _Merlin…_**

 **Sorry it's short!**

* * *

"What is it, young warlock?"

The young man looked up at the scaly beast."Have you ever met my father?"

"Indeed I have," came the rumbling reply.

"What was he like?"

Kilgharrah looked down at the young lord with an understanding look. "Your father was one of the most extraordinary men I've ever met. He fought for peace and freedom, practiced justice in all his actions, loved you with all his heart. He understood that with great power comes great responsibility. Yes, I knew Balinor."

Merlin stared up at the lizard. "I have but one more thing to ask. How did he die?"

"It was soon after Arthur's birth that Uther began his purge. None were spared, not even the King's closest friend. He sent Balinor to war with Essetir. Gorlois accompanied him. They were promised reinforcements, but Uther sent none. Gorlois' body was found, but your father's never was.

"He fled to Ealdor and met your mother. They fell in love and were engaged to be married. Even then, Uther pursued him. He sent troops to the village. Balinor was slain by Uther himself while protecting you."

* * *

Arthur stood before his father in the throne room. The rich velvet like coarse wool as hundreds of eyes looked on. The blonde was ready to dig a hole in the floor to hide in, but he didn't. As the Crowned Prince of Camelot, he had a duty to his people.

So he held his head high as his father read him the vows. He repeated them with a steady voice.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, I crown you, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

 _CRASH_!

A dark figure jumped into the Hall through the ancient stained glass window. Merlin looked at the knight with a filling sense of dread.

His shield was rusted, but the raven could clearly make out the serpent-like dragon twisting around the blue background. That crest, it was of the Ambrosius family.

 _His_ family.

The Ambrosius knight threw his gauntlet to the ground in front of Uther. The rattle of metal on stone echoed through the silent crowd.

One of the younger knights, Sir Owan, grabbed the piece of armor. "I, Sir Owan, take up your challenge."

"So be it," the knight rumbled. "Noon tomorrow. To the death."

* * *

Merlin's gut twisted as he watched the dark knight stomp onto the field. He looked on with a grim expression.

And then Owan brought down his sword...

* * *

The rusted blade slipped into the soft skin of the young knight's stomach. Owan crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. The scrap of red fabric danced lazily across the crimson stained gravel.

Merlin could almost _feel_ the wrongness rolling off the fight. Owan had struck a clean blow on the Black Knight, one strong enough to kill a man. Yet there he stood, glowering at the king.

Once more he threw his gauntlet down. Once more a knight went to grab it. But Sir Pellinore's fate was changed that day as Merlin pushed him back into his seat. The raven launched himself from his seat to take up the gauntlet.

His voice echoed through the crowded arena. "I, Sir Merlin take up you challenge."

"Noon tomorrow, to the death," he boomed before striding off the field.

Merlin heard the shocked gasps of many of the ladies of the court, but he was already onto the next step of his day. A visit to a certain scaly friend was in order…

* * *

"Kilgharrah! I need your help!"

The was a whoosh as the dragon's wings sliced through the air. "What is it, young warlock?"

"There is a Black Knight that has come to challenge the King. I am to fight him tomorrow. But the thing is, he can't be killed. What am I going to do?"

"Have no fear. What you face is a wraith. A resurrected soul that lives only to complete its unfinished work. In this case, it is the soul of one of you kin. It will not kill you," the beast stated sagely.

"Right. So I am to face this thing and hope I live based on the fact that I'm _related_ to it?!"

"Young warlock, did you see the crest the knight bore? It was not just the crest of you family, it was the crest of your father."

Merlin sunk back against the stone. "My father?! I have to fight my father's wraith! Wonderful, just wonderful."

"I am sorry," the dragon said in a morose tone.

"Is there anything else you could do?"

"I could brandish your sword. But Merlin, you _must_ promise me that you and you alone use this sword. Long ago, the Knights of Old wielded such weapons. They are the only things that can kill something already dead. If such a weapon were to fall into enemy hands…" the beast trailed off with a pointed stare.

Merlin stated in a solemn voice, "On my honor as a knight, I swear to you that I alone will wield such a sword."

* * *

Morgana watched tearfully Merlin walked onto the arena floor. She prayed to Caylan that he would make it through this fight.

The Black Knight stomped in after him, moody and silent as ever. Uther slowly lowered his hand to signify the start of the fight.

Merlin gripped his sword, _Cosain,_ tighter. It was perfect: balanced and faintly glowing silver with a leather-wrapped hilt. Elegant runes were scrawled along the blade.

The Black Knight lunged first. Merlin twisted around the blade and to the back of his opponent. The wraith whipped around to face him, but wasn't prepared for the strike that Merlin sent his way. He hastily parried it, causing the raven to stumble backwards a few steps. The wraith prepared to bring his sword down on the raven, totally missing when Merlin went in for the kill.

His blade slid softly towards the Black Knight, but the dark knight twisted so the blade grazed his side. The wraith stumbled back a few steps and Merlin yanked _Cosain_ back to him. The blade came out thinly covered in some sort of black goo, making it look ominous in the bright sunlight.

The Black Knight surged forward once more. And so it continued; a heated fight between kin. The raven made a wrong step and the damning blade came flying down-

Only to stop an inch from Merlin's face.

"No!" the wraith boomed. "I will not kill my son! You can't make me, witch." The crowd looked around in confusion. _What was going on_?

The Black Knight was clutch his head as he fell to his knees. His whole body shook as he screamed in pain. The wraith's hand snaked out to grip Merlin's wrist. "Son… bring your sword… kill me before I-AAAHHH!" he screamed.

The wraith jerkily rose to his feet and gripped his sword. Merlin thrust his sword into his father's body, a sling tear slipping down his cheek.

The body exploded, leaving Merlin with only a pile of ash for a father.

* * *

Nimueh glared at the _boy_ that had killed her wraith. This young knight was powerful and dangerous, intoxicatingly so. It was no use to fight him. She had to get him to join her cause, but how?

* * *

Morgana ran to the exit of the arena, dabbing her eyes quickly to keep her tears at bay. It was unseemly for her to show such weakness.

Merlin stumbled out and spotted Morgana. She walked over to him and gave the raven a tight hug. The lady could feel the pain and grief rolling off Merlin in waves. Morgana could keenly feel the loss of the man she was coming to love.

"Merlin, what is it?" She asked.

Merlin swallowed thickly. "The man, he was the wraith of my father."

"Oh Merlin!" the lady cried as she hugged harder. Merlin's arms snaked around her, needing to prove that at least one thing in the world was real. They just stayed that way; two fatherless nobles hugging each other amid the whispers. Safe and grounded.

* * *

Far away, two figures stood on a hill. One was whiter than snow with long silver hair and determined, silver-flecked cyan eyes. The other had a slightly tanned, chisled body with raven hair and gold eyes that shone like suns. Both wore clothes fit for royalty. Both had several tears leaking from their eyes.

They watched from afar as Myrddin greived for the father he never knew. The figures couldn't run to the warrior and comfort him, for the time for their interventions had not yet come. So they gazed on at the sad sight. The man's hand gave the woman's a gentle squeeze as a bright light enveloped them.

He would meet them soon, but not yet. Myrddin was not ready to learn the truth.

* * *

 **Alternate Title: ' _When the magic sword is NOT Excalibur'_**

 **DUN DUN DUN! I just moved up my time table up majorly for several things 'cause of that last part... Oh well, this _might_ work better anyways...**

 **Not my best work, but whatever… Caylan means 'People's Victory' and Cosain means 'Protect'. ^_^ Don't worry, _Excalibur_ WILL be coming, but I have a different plan for it.**

 **Until next week, my Faithful Readers!**


	12. Bua and the Unicorn Fallout

**I'M ALIVE! College is harder than I thought it would be… Sorry folks! *Hides behind a** **strategically placed wall* I'll try harder next time! Thanks for sticking with me and for all of you who encouraged me to continue this work.**

 **So in this AU, Tarra in on the border with Essetir by Ealdor, so patrols pass by the village** **often. Canen is too scared to attack, therefore the village is safe.**

 **I felt the need for an original chappie with Will, so that is what you're getting this week!**

 **Yes, I totally own Merlin. Sure.**

* * *

Ealdor had been his home for years, but like any young man of eighteen, Will felt the burning desire of a greater calling. He had only stayed behind to protect Hunith like Merlin had asked of him to. Now that Tarra knights had started patrolling closer to Ealdor, no one dared to attack the little village.

So he set out in the direction of Tarra's castle.

* * *

The blue flags flapped lightly in the breeze as Will walked into the town wrapped around the twinkling castle of Tarra. Will's mouth hung open as he turned his head every way he could to soak in this new life style. Merlin would love it here… The thought of the best friend he seen in well over six months sobered him right up.

Will felt a tug on the coarse material of his shirt. He looked down to see a young boy with brown

hair and lots of freckles. His front two teeth were missing.

"Hey mither, are you here for the fethable? Mi mum thayth that'th for the fall farveth."

"Er, sure kid. Sure."

Some woman was running through the streets. Will did a double take when he saw the floating packages behind her. "DAEGAL! DAEGAL! Where is that stupid son of mine?!"

"Oh man, sorry mither. I gotta go!" the boy shouted as he scampered off towards the woman.

Will smile at the young boy who was so reminiscent of Merlin as he scuttled further down the streets packed with people and stalls and food alike. He followed the flow of people into the courtyard where Tarra's citizens had gathered.

The crowd cheered as a young man with flaming red hair walked out onto the steps. He cleared his throat and muttered something under his breath.

"People of Tarra! Welcome to the Festival of Harvest! We are gathered here to celebrate the harvesting of your hard labor. Lord Ambrosius will be present at the festivities in a few days do to delays in Camelot. (*Cough* unicorn induced famine/drought *Cough*) On that note, let the festivities begin!"

Will felt another tug on his shirt. It was Daegal. "That'th Quintuth. He'th my friend'th couthin. Hey. Where ith Rhyth? Mum, where ith Rhyth?"

"I don't know dear. Stop bothering this poor man," Linda sighed.

"Oh, he's fine. Say, do you know if there is a place to stay around here?"

"The Prancing Pony is just down the road. It's owned by the captain of the guard's soon to be father-in-law."

"Thanks lady," Will called over his shoulder as he headed towards the inn.

* * *

Snake sat at his usual table, glaring holes into the back of the captain's head. He still didn't like Lancelot, but there was little he could do about it now. So he glared some more.

There was a clatter near the door as someone ran into Sam, Snake's best friend. Sam was a nice boy with a super cool older brother that worked for Sir Bowen in the castle.

"Watch it, squirt!" the guy who ran into Sam demanded. A man who sat in the dim corner off to their left stood and made his way to the pair. He had a hood pulled low over his face, but his emerald eyes glittered from within.

"The lad meant no harm, friend, leave him be," he said quietly, voice full of soft rumbling. Who was this man who would stop him from giving the kid some advice?

"Who the hell are you, mate?" The man's mouth curled into a smile, too sharp and full of pain.

"Just a friend to this fiefdom. Watch how you treat the citizens."

Snake watched in awe as Corann stood and defended Sam. Corann was kind and protective, if a little shut off. He rolled into Tarra's capital a little under two months ago, saying that was a wandering druid ranger that finally had found a home and people he could settle with. Molly had pulled Lance into helping her find a place for the druid to stay since he felt uncomfortable with the other camps. Corann said he was very eager to meet Lord Ambrosius, and Dean had offered to introduce them when the lord arrived. Snake and Sam and all their other friends were rightfully disappointed that the older boy would get the honor.

Sam was supposed to be stand beside his brother next to Sir Bowen when Lord Ambrosius arrived. But Snake was fine with that, he got to be there too 'cause Rhys liked him and he was Molly's brother. Huh. The staff really is the like the big family their lord never had.

* * *

The tavern and streets were thrown into chaos when word of Ambrosius arrived. Personally, Will didn't see the big deal; You meet one noble, you've met them all. Cenred turning away his mother after his father had died hardened his heart to those of noble blood.

There was cheering from down the street as the lord rode towards the castle with curly haired knight that had eyes so light a blue they were almost silver behind him. Will didn't know what he expected. Maybe some smelly old fart or a charismatic man. He did not, however, expect slim and toned arms, a shock of raven hair, and dazzling eyes that could only belong to-

"Merlin?!" The way the teen swivelled to look at him with too big eyes would have been comical if he hadn't been so shocked.

"Will? Will!" A giant smile lit up Merlin's face as he looked at his oldest friend. He motioned with his hand and Will climbed up onto the back of his young friend's horse. Everyone looked surprised if a little wary of the man who claimed to be friend with their lord. They rode through the castle gates and were met with the sight of Sir Bowen and the rest of the staff and nobility and their families.

Merlin dismounted and handed the reins to the boy who had run into Will earlier. Another kid scrambled away from a happy looking couple to take Merlin's companion's horse. They smiled brightly and Merlin laughed. Sir Bowen and the Druid from earlier that week descended the stairs. Merlin clasped hands with the knight before turning to the druid.

"Quintus, you missed quite the show in Camelot. I still can't believe the prat actually killed a unicorn!"

"Indeed," Quintus replied with a warm smile.

"Would you inform Bowen and Lancelot that I would like an audience with you three?" Quintus smiled and nodded before bowing and turning to complete his task. Merlin turned back to the crowd. "People of Tarra!" he called, his voice amplified by a charm placed on the steps. "The gods have smiled on us with such a plentiful harvest. I say it's time to celebrate!"

The crowd roared as Merlin smiled and turned to enter the doors. Will and the Camelot knight slipped in behind him. Merlin checked to make sure that his companions were still following him before making his way to his chambers. Sir Bowen, the man he assumed was Lancelot, and Quintus walked in not long after.

"By now, I assume you all are wondering why there is a Camelot knight among us. His name is Leon, and he knows." Merlin gave the now identified knight a firm nod.

"My father never agreed with Uther when it came to the ban. He said it was because of my mother that he learned to love magic and that it was a slight against her to hate it. I could never hold what Merlin is against such an honorable man."

Bowen stood up. " Forgive my asking, but how did Sir Leon learn of your magic?"

Will snorted. "Knowing Merlin, it was by accident." Merlin blushed slightly.

"It was. He was in the forest, talking to the Keeper of the Unicorns. I was on a ride back from my father's lands after checking on the crops." No one in the room mentioned that Tarra lands alone were spared. "Anhora called Merlin Myrddin, and I knew that this was the man that my mother used whisper stories of late at night when I was young and the Ban was just an idea. Uther never knew that magic was so ingrained into our family, and for that I am grateful."

"Now that that settled, Will, how would you like a job?"

"What?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "A job, Will. Lancelot will need a temporary replacement when he leaves with Molly to celebrate their wedding in Camelot."

* * *

Dean had told him there was a man waiting to meet him in Molly's tavern, so Merlin went to find him after getting Will settled. The man's eyes almost seemed to light up when they landed on the teen.

"Erm, I heard you wished to see me."

"I only wanted to see the face of the man that the Fates and gods have smiled upon. You are a wise and noble man for how young you are. You're father would be proud," the druid smiled softly. "My name is Corann and I am a druid ranger."

"I welcome you to Tarra for however long your stay might be. Let Sir Bowen of I know if there is anything we can do to help you."

Corann's smile grew wider. "It's not hard to see why Caylan and Dreken favor you so. You are a great man, Lord Myrddin Emrys. A man of legends. I assure you, we are all looking forward to seeing you achieve greatness. I shall stay for the festival the celebrates such a fine harvest, and then I shall continue my wanderings. Rest assured, young lord, we shall meet again in the coming times."

* * *

Leon found himself in the Prancing Pony on the second day of the festival. The place was crawling with people, so Leon sought out a quiet corner to hide in.

He had to get out if the castle; it was suffocating with so much power crammed in such a small place. Not that he wasn't amazed that one of his brothers in arms was the Myrddin, but so much magic was smothering his senses, choking him without the wards Merlin used to mask his presence in Camelot.

A hooded man slid into the seat across from him.

"So it is true then. You are her son. She told me she married and bore a child, but I didn't believe it until now."

"You know my mother?"

"Aye. She is a wonderful woman. A little pig-headed for my tastes, but then again, it runs in theNfamily. You can call me Corann." The hooded man's eyes glittered, and Leon knew that wasn't his real name. He didn't push, however, because it never got him anywhere with his mother's side of the family.

"Is she happy?"

Corann sighed. "Now that is a difficult question. I want to believe so, even if her smiles aren't as bright as they use to be. She misses you, but looks in on you from time to time. She's taken quite a liking to her nephew and his friends as well. Last we spoke, her and one of her brothers were going to support Myrddin and his quest to bring back the Knights of Old."

"Really? I thought the Old Knights had died out with the execution of my uncle."

"Hmmm. Not at all. There at least two I know of roaming Albion as we speak. And you know as well as I from your mother's stories. Myrddin shall be flanked a commoner, a killer, a kinsman, and a king."

Leon smiled a little. "I bet you know exactly who they are."

Corann gave an innocent shrug. "We'll see."

"Will you tell her I miss her next time you see her?"

"Of course little Bua. I could never refuse Caylan's son anything."

* * *

Caylan looked up as her cousin strode into her room.

"Fómhar, what do you want?"

"Why, my darling baby cousin, can't a god visit a goddess without her assuming he wants something?"

"What is it then?"

"Oh, nothing. I just stopped by Myrddin's place. Stopped his crops from dying after Prince Arthur killed a unicorn. Honestly, what possessed that old goat to give the things horns, I'll never know. Oh yes. I saw little Bua, only he's not so little anymore. All grown up and falling into his place at Myrddin's side."

Caylan smiled softly. "My lion is grown and finding his way. I only wished I could have stayed with him and his father."

Fómhar sighed. "As to I. I would give your sister a piece of my mind if I didn't know that she could beat the tar out of me. Why the hell would she ever take Igraine's life? She was asking for this outcome."

"Brother dearest told her not to, but she's as stubborn as the rest of the family."

Fómhar hummed in agreement. "There's nothing left for us to do now, not really. Plans can't be set in motion until your nephew takes up his mantle."

…

 **Alternate Chapter Title: _Inwhich the Author Shamlessly References_ Supernatural **_**and the Twist Plot that None saw Coming**_

 **Btw, Fómhar means harvest in irish and Bua means victory. And yes, I'm matjorly screwing with stuff here, BUT THIS IS MY TV LAND SO YOU CAN ALL SUCK IT! Pardon my honing of my inner Trickster, but there's not a lot of backstory to my favorite characters, so why the hell not make Leon a demigod?**

 **Again, I'm really sorry guys. I can't promise anything, but I'll try harder!**

 **Until Next Time, which hopefully won't be this long, my Faithful Readers.**


	13. Tom and the Mage Stone

_**What?! Drgonfire is alive?!**_

 **Surprise! I'm alive and I have a new username! Oh yeah!**

 **Thank you everybody who commented and favorited this story during my hiatus. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

* * *

 _Gold. Sparklyshinyglowy. Not for it. No. Never for it. Make the sparklyshinyglowy gold for HIM. Only do it if HE's near. Turn the lump to gold, catch his eye. Yes. HE will feel us._

It slithered through his mind like a wyrm made of ice. Honey ants crawled across his chest.

 _Who are you?_ He demanded.

 _The Mage Stone we are. Made of the soul of a dragon, young one. Young Lord. MerlinMyrddinEmrysAmbrosius. Yes we will work with HIM near. Make the sparklyshinyglowy gold._

Merlin sat up with a start. The snake-like magic retreated from his mind and he was left panting in the dark. Yep. Just another day in the beautiful kingdom of Camelot.

* * *

Quintus looked up from his book when Emrys plopped down onto one of the benches in Gaius' quarters. He sighed and marked his page before turning to the younger man. "I assume you felt it too."

"Hmm? Felt what? There was a hissing voice in my head not ten minutes ago. I came to see Gaius and figure out who or what is was."

"You could _hear_ it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Intriguing."

There was a burst of movement as the physician's door flung open and spewed out Gwen. She looked scared and worked up. "Merlin!"

"Gwen?"

"My father," she gulped. "He's been arrested."

"What? Why?!" Merlin hissed as he fluidly rose to his feet.

"They say he committed treason."

* * *

"Treason?!" Morgana demanded.

"The girl's father was conspiring with a known sorcerer. Torin."

"Tom's a good man, sire," Merlin stated. Uther had made a point to make Merlin feel like part of the family, including the behind-the-scenes action. What little of his heart he still allowed to love was finding a way to see Merlin as he did his own children.

"Arthur saw the sorcerer with his own eyes. I have all the proof I need to find him guilty."

Arthur slid the gold that Tom had been found holding across the table for all to see. "Found this at the scene of the crime," he said quietly.

"So he was paid. It could have been for shoeing this Torin's horse," Morgana defended hotly.

"This is madness, sire, you don't have enough proof to condemn him," Merlin said.

"I have all the proof I need. His trial will be in the morning. Goodnight," the king stated before exiting the room.

Morgana sighed. She couldn't let Tom die, but what could she do to prevent it? Maybe if she slipped Tom a key and gave the guards drugged wine…

Dull nails dug softly into her arms. Merlin leaned in and whispered, "Whatever it is that you are thinking of doing, don't. I have a friend that can help get Tom out. Go to the Stone Clearing in two hours. He'll meet you there." Morgana nodded slightly and bade goodnight to Merlin and Arthur.

* * *

The clearing was cold and dark when Morgana reached it. There was a biting wind that made the trees howl like dogs of war.

"Merlin said you wished to speak with me," a deep voice rumbled behind her.

Morgana gasped and spun on her heel to find a glowing knight. The same description as the one Quintus said helped get the druid boy out of Camelot.

She gathered herself. "I was told you could help. My maid, Gwen's, father is slated to die for a non-existent crime. I want to break him out."

The knight stared at her for what felt like an eternity before nodding sharply. "I will help you, Lady. Bring your maid if she wishes to say goodbye to her father."

An hour later saw a teary Gwen, a determined Morgana, and the mysterious friend of Merlin's all gathered in one of the dark corners of the dungeon.

Tom gasped when he caught sight of his beloved daughter and scrambled to bar of the cage. She and her Lady were back-lit by a stranger, silver-gold light, revealing itself to be the form of a lustrous warrior who nodded minutely to him.

"Gwen! You should not be here."

His daughter had watery eyes and tear stain down her cheeks. "I know Da, but I had to say goodbye."

He smiled softly. "Dear child, don't fret over me. I made a mistake, and I'll pay the price if I must. Know this: I love you with all my heart."

Gwen sniffled. "Not a day with go by when I won't think of you."

The knight that had stood silently in the back until this point stepped forward. When he laid a hand on the door to his cell, the metal melting into a great pile of goo. "Thomas Smith, you have been found innocent of your crimes by the Old Knights. Come; I will take you someplace safe."

He took Tom by the shoulder and started towards the shadows dancing in the far corner when Morgana's voice cried out, "Wait! We don't even know your name!"

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Myrddin. You may call me Myrddin, Lady."

With that, the knight stepped into the shadows, dragging Tom with him. The next thing the smith was aware of was a group of hooded people staring down at him. A little boy shoved his way through the crowd, a girl with sandy hair on his heels.

He looked at Tom with wide, glittering eyes. "Myrddin sent you, didn't he?" he asked in an excited whisper.

The girl shoved her companion. "Of _course_ he did, Mordred. Lord Emrys and his friends all have a soft spot for you," she muttered, slightly grumpy.

Mordred, the boy, looked at someone over Tom's left shoulder. When he turned to look, it took him a moment of recognize him as Gaius' apprentice, Quintus. He looked different in a blue cloak instead of his customary brown pants and green shirt. Tom could remember, vaguely, Gwen telling him that Quintus, whom she had struck up an odd friendship with, was going to Tarra to celebrate a family holiday of some sort.

"Ah, Tom. I see you have arrived in one piece," he stated in his usual subdued manor. Mordred bounced over to his side and tugged on Quintus' cloak. His _druid_ cloak.

"Can I show him? Can Kara and I show him the castle? Please?"

Quintus sighed. "Only if it is approved by Isildur and your guardians."

The children nodded vigorously and scrambled off, the rest of the crowd slowly moving away. The younger man plopped himself down on the ground next to Tom. "Mordred's a good kid; he and Kara will treat you right on their tour. It's a shame though. We can only get him to speak out loud when it is a matter concerning Lord Emrys, his friends, or Tarra."

"I thought Tarra was in the hands of Lord Ambrosius, a loyal follower of the king."

Quintus gave him an odd look and quirked a small smile. "Many of Merlin's close friends are tied to magic; including Lord Emrys."

Tom remembered stories his mother would tell him in his youth of Emrys, leader of the Druids and savior of magic. "I assume you are one such friend. Lord Ambrosius and Emrys must be close if your people are welcomed on this land."

"What? No 'heathen spawn'?"

Tom sighed, "I never agreed with what the king did in the wake of his wife's death. It hurt a great many people. My wife worked as a maid in the Degrance House before we moved to Camelot. One of the Lady's personal maids, in fact. Well, more like the Lady's companion seeing as all of the chores were done by magic. If broke my poor wife's heart when they killed her Lady for possessing magic."

Quintus nodded sympathetically and opened his mouth to say something, but the reappearance of Mordred and Kara stopped him. "Isildur and Samuel said it was fine as long as we take him to see Sir Bowen afterwards," Kara stated, slightly out of breath. Mordred grinned brilliantly.

Quintus stood. "Very well then; you may show him around. Oh, one last thing." The druid handed Tom and leather thong with a charm on it. "When you wear this, no one will recognize you as a smith from Camelot."

Tom nodded in thanks and slipped it over his head before allowing the children to pull him toward a small group and waiting boy and girls at the bottom of the hill. After introducing them as Snake, Sam, Daegal, Kate and Pam, Tom and the gaggle of children were off.

* * *

Morgana watched in horror as a line of shackled individuals were lead into the courtyard. She made her way towards Arthur, intent on finding out the cause.

"Arthur, why are these people being arrested."

"They have been in consorts with Torin," he told her reluctantly. "They are to be executed."

"Executed! I take it the king ordered this."

"Morgana, it is not our place to question my father's orders."

She growled frustratedly and stomped off. What right was it of the king that allowed innocent people that probably didn't even _know_ they were helping a sorcerer to be put to death? How did that make Uther any better than the magician he claimed were heartless killers?

In her outrage, Morgana found herself storming into that hall and doing something she would greatly regret. She pointed an accusing finger at Uther. "You have blood on your hands, Uther Pendragon. Blood that will never wash off!"

He looked up at her angrily. "I will remind you that you are speaking to your king."

She scoffed, "King! A king is just and fair and strives to the same code that holds his knights. A king is understanding. A king does not kill innocents merely because a prisoner escaped the dungeons!"

He surged to his feet. "You know nothing of what it means to be king! The fate of the kingdom rests in my hands."

"Then the kingdom is doomed, for one by one you make enemies of us all. First the Knights of Old, then the druids and sorcerers. What's next, Uther? The farmers?"

He stood in front of her after three purposeful steps. "Take care, child, of I will have you restrained."

"You just try."

* * *

 _She was dreaming. Logically, Morgana she was still in her cell, but everything felt_ real _. The grass, her dress, the warm breeze. She looked to her left and found a man sitting next to her._

 _He was tall and broad shouldered with red-ish hair and coppery eyes. "Was that absolutely necessary?" he ask in a gruff voice._

" _Uther is an old fool that everyone is afraid to speak out against."_

" _They are afraid with good reason."_

 _She huffed, "I don't know_ why _I'm telling you this in the first place."_

" _Because, little witch, you have no one else to tell your deepest secrets to but the lonely man in the cave."_

" _Why visit me now, though? We haven't spoken since I first came to Camelot."_

 _Her companion gazed up at the sky. "For ill or for good, your trials have begun. I hope you take my question to heart, Morgana, as it will be a driving force in the years to come."_

" _I looked up what your name means, you know. Cinniúint. It means Fate."_

* * *

Leon swirled his cup slowly. "Let me get this straight. Uther locked Morgana in the dungeon for treason."

"Yes."

"And when she got out she told Gwen she would take the us to confront Torin."

"Mmm hmm."

"And now Torin and Morgana are planning to kill the king."

Merling fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah, that's about right."

Leon sighed and looked at his fellow Old Knight. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I planned on following them and saving Uther's life, but I wanted to know if you wanted in on the fight."

Leon smiled lightly. "I _do_ like a good fight. And it _has_ been a while since I've gone toe to toe with sorcerers."

"So you'll come?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Leon stood up and walked over to Merlin, clasping him on the shoulder when he got there. "My dear Myrddin," he spoke quietly, "I wouldn't miss seeing you in action for the world."

* * *

Merlin casted a glamor over their armor to make it glow like his soul manifestation once they were safely out of the range of Camelot's eyes. Leon's eye lit up when he looked at the armor that looked so much like he imagined from the stories his mother had told him, feeling like a little kid in Audrey's kitchen.

"Whoa," he breathed. His companion laughed lightly and grinned.

"Come on, Leon. We have to catch up to them before they manage to kill Uther."

They mounted their steads and were off, hooves furiously pounding against the dirt road that stretched for before they. Loen flipped the visor of his helmet down and saw Merlin do the same, both realizing that it was pertinent to keep their identities hidden.

When they arrived, the idiotic thugs didn't even realize that they had been found out. Instead, they joked around and played some dice game. What. An. _Idiot_.

"You take care of them, I'll go save King Idiot's royal behind, deal?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Fine. Next time, though, _I_ get to take down the head man."

They both chuckled lightly and went their separate ways. In the quiet manner that his uncle had taught him, Leon crept through the bushes and into on of the mercenary's line of sight. Leon had brought the pommel of his sword done on him before rounding on the rest of the assembled men.

"Right. Who's next?"

Leon would deny until the day he died that he cackled like some gambling drunk as the three other men drew their swords to face him.

Seeing that Leon could handle his opponents, Merlin vanished into the undergrowth to go king hunting. He sighed in frustration; playing nanny for the royal family of Camelot was a full time job, and then some.

The knight pulled _Cosain_ from its sheath with a faint sound of ringing bells at the sound of Morgana's scream and threw caution to the wind. Great swaths of foliage parted before Merlin as he burst forth from the forest to see Uther and Torin wrestling on the ground.

"Torin! Face me, coward, and leave the old man alone."

The sorcerer donned a creepy look when he caught sight of Merlin. "So we meet at last, Myrddin. I have heard much of you, Old Knight. I wonder though, why come to the defence of Camelot?"

"It is not your place nor mine to decide this man's fate. He will face the gods, when they deem it right." Merlin adjusted his grip on the weapon. "So are we going to fight or not?"

When Torin charged him, Merlin sidestepped and swiped his sword up the sorcerer's side. When he turned, shocked, Merlin deftly took off his head.

"How dare you-!"

"Can it, Kingy Pooh. I just saved your arse, _again_. Don't make me regret it."

* * *

Quintus rose an eyebrow, a trait he had picked up from too much time with Gaius, as he stared at the two knights across from him.

"You thought you would just go help Uther and leave ME to cover for you?"

Merlin rubbed his neck while Leon tried his very best not to laugh. "About that… The tavern, Quintus, really?"

The druid smirked evilly, "That's what you get, _Sir_ Myrddin for leaving a man that can't lie to cover for you."

Leon couldn't hold back his laugh back this time.

* * *

 **Alternate Title: _Myrrdin Emrys and the Really Creepy Voice in his Head._**

 **Sorry for the crazy long break, guys. College is hard.**


End file.
